Nettohen 2! TEMPORADA FINAL
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: [Episodio 9] El angel revela su nombre y su misión ahi en la tierra. ¿Mensajes del mas alla?
1. Default Chapter

Y aqui me encuentro con un nuevo fic, este lo tenia hace mucho en mi cabeza y bueno, aqui esta, LA ULTIMA TEMPORADA DE RANMA 1/2, aqui se acaba todo, se supone que es lo que sigue despues de el manga, en este caso serian los numeros siguientes.

En esta temporada las cosas seran mas intensas para los personajes, especialmente un nuevo personaje que aparece y revolvera la vida de los Tendo y Saotome: Kei Kugodgy.

Quiero aclarar esto, no soy yo el de el fic, a Kei lo cree hace tiempo, cuando esta historia aun estaba en mi cabeza.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y derechos no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Sensei y bla bla bla (siempre lo mismo).

Aqui les va

**NETTOHEN 2! RANMA 1/2**

**ULTIMA TEMPORADA.**

**Episodio 1: El dicipulo de Kojiro Tendo.**

Era una de esas clasicas mañanas en Nerima, nada sucedia, era todo tan tranquilo y estable a exepción de una ya clasica pelea entre una chica pelirroja y un pequeño anciano.

- Vuelve aqui maldito degenerado!.-

- A ver si me atrapas Ranma ji ji ji ji ji.-

Acto seguido, el anciano volando hacia el cielo.

En otro lado, una plaza de el distrito de Nerima, se encontraba un chico con un mapa, al parecer tratando de decifrarlo, tenia un gran bolso a su lado y ocupaba unas gafas oscuras por el sol.

- Diablos, odio estos mapas, no entiendo nada!.-

El chico se disponia a seguir su camino cuando un viejo anciano conocido nuestro cayó frente a él. El chico se acercó cautelosamente al ver el agujero que habia quedado.

- Estara muerto?.- Decia mientras se acercaba, pero como si nada el anciano se levantó.

- Ese Ranma, me las va a pagar todas un dia!.-

El anciano se disponia a volver su camino por una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

- Que deseas muchacho?.-

- Estee...¿sabe señor? es que me pierdo en estos mapas y estoy en la busqueda de un Dojo por aqui, no se si lo conoce, es el Dojo Tendo.-

- En serio? yo vivo ahi, ven conmigo muchacho; por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre?.-

- Kei, Kei Kugodgy.- El chico sonreia como si la caida de el viejo no hubiese pasado nunca.

El anciano le sonrió tambien.

- Mucho gusto Kei, yo soy Happoosay.-

**Afuera de el Dojo Tendo.**

- Bien aqui te dejo, debo terminar unos asuntos, adentro puedes encontrar al dueño de casa, adioooos.- El anciano desapareció entre los tejados llevando una bolsa en sus hombros.

A la entrada de el lugar se encontraba una jovencita de cabello castaño quien barria las hojas de el otoño que se aproximaba. De inmediato ella notó la prescencia de Kei.

- Buenos Dias señor, en que puedo ayudarle?.-

- Buenos dias señorita, soy Kei Kugodgy y busco al señor Soun Tendo.-

La joven le sonrió nuevamente y le indico que pasara adentro, Kei vió al entrar a un panda gigante jugando Shogy con un señor de cabello negro y largo.

- Este, disculpen ¿alguno de ustedes dos es Soun Tendo?.-

- Soy yo .- El hombre de cabello largo habia hablado distrayendose un momento de el juego para mirar a su interlocutor, Kei se dio cuenta de que el Panda estaba cambiando las piesas en ese momento.

- Disculpe señor, le estan cambiando el juego.-

Soun se dió vuelta y alcanzó a ver cuando el Panda le cambiaba la ultima ficha.

- SEÑOR SAOTOME! COMO SE LE OCURRE HACER TRAMPA!.-

El Panda solo mostro un cartel diciendo "PERO SI YO NO EH HECHO NADA".

Al cabo de un rato, Soun Tendo se sentó frente a Kei, la jovencita que le habia saludado hacia un rato atras les habia traido Té.

- Muchas gracias Kazumi.-

- De nada Padre.- Kazumi lo decia sin perder aquella sonrisa.

Soun volvió de nuevo su vista al joven invitado.

- Y Dime, como te llamas y que vienes a hacer aqui?.-

Kei pareció acomodarse un poco en donde estaba sentado.

- Me llamo Kei Kugodgy, soy dicipulo de su difunto hermano Kojiro Tendo.-

El rostro de Soun palideció un momento pero luego volvió a su color normal.

- Mi hermano...falleció? hace cuanto!.-

- Mas o menos una semana atrás, antes de morir me dijo que viniera a Tokyo, Nerima para poder entrenar y estudiar en su dojo, señor Tendo. -

- Solo dime Soun o Tio Soun, dime Kei ¿Que practicabas con mi hermano?.-

- Artes marciales al estilo libre, Kojiro me dijo que aqui habia gente muy interesante para poder combatir y entrenar.-

Soun Tendo se levantó y caminó hacia un pequeño altar que tenian ahi, se arrodillo y dijó unas plegarias, luego volvió hacia su invitado.

- Es una noticia muy triste la que traes Kei, pero vere que puedo hacer por ti, esa fue la ultima voluntad de mi hermano ¿cierto?.-

Kei afirmó con la cabeza.

- Y dime ¿como piensas pagar tu estadia aquí?-

- Trabajando en el dojo, hago distintos tipos de tareas domesticas y se cocinar una gran variedad de platos.-

El rostro de Soun parecia relajarse, Kei seguia con su rostro de seriedad, aquel era un tema delicado para los dos al referirse al pago de estadia.

- Pues bien, en nombre de los que habitamos aqui te doy la bienvenida joven Kei, aqui vivimos todo tipo de personas, el Panda gigante es mi amigo Genma Saotome, su hijo Ranma, mis hijas Kazumi a quien ya conociste, Nabiki quien deberia estar de vuelta de la Universidad dentro de un rato y a mi hija mas pequeña Akane. Supongo que los conoceras a su debido tiempo. ¿Algo puedo hacer por ti ahora?.-

- uhmm...creo que si -

**Mas rato**

- Ya llegueeeee, uh? hay visitas?.-

Nabiki llegaba de la Todai, hacia un año que salió de la Escuela y sin problemas pudo entrar a la Todai a estudiar Economia, acababa de llegar a su hogar y vió unos zapatos de alguien que no habia visto antes. Al entrar vio a su padre leyendo el diario, al tio Genma fumando una pipa y a un chico desconocido podando el jardin.

- Hola hija - Soun se dió vuelta para saludar a Nabiki - el chico que ves ahi es un nuevo invitado e integrante para la familia, se llama Kei Kugodgy.-

- Mas gente en esta casa, espero que no tenga nada de raro, que si no parecera zoologico.-

Soun (con gota de sudor al lado) solo atinó a reirse.

- No hija, el es dicipulo de mi difunto hermano, ademas, el va a pagar su estadia trabajando en esta casa...no como otros que viven a costa nuestra -mirada asesina a genma- y nunca hacen nada para contribuir, solo destruir.-

- Hey señor Saotome.- Genma se defendió de inmediato. -A quien deberia dar ese sermon es a mi hijo, por sus enemigos locos y prometidas por doquier la casa es constantemente destrozada, a mi no me culpe.-

Kazumi salia de la cocina con una tasa de té, se dirigió al jardin y le entregó a Kei la tasita.

- Muchas gracias Kazumi.-

- Ahora al menos no estare sola haciendo el orden de este lugar .-

- jejeje, no te preocupes, tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo en como lo vamos a hacer ¿te parece?.-

- Me parece bien .-

**Al rato se ve afuera que llegan Ranma y Akane de la Escuela.**

- Y trata de no quedarte dormido en clases Ranma ¿Quieres repetir este año?.-

Akane parecia molesta, Ranma solo bostesaba.

- Es que (yaaawn) no puedo evitarlo Akane, este ultimo año parece ser que las clases seran lentas y aburridas.-

- Que quieres hacer con tu futuro Ranma? Yo decidi entrar a Medicina y por lo que veo, tu no quieres hacer nada bueno contigo.-

Ranma no prestaba atención, solo bostesaba caminando hacia el Dojo.

- Perdon Akane...¿decias algo?.-

Akane se molestó mucho por que Ranma no le prestara atención a eso ultimo, lo mandó a volar.

- No hay remedio contigo....-

Akane siguió sola su camino, al llegar vio a Kazumi barriendo la entrada y junto a ella se encontraba en lo mismo un joven desconocido.

- Hola Kazumi.-

- Hola Akane ¿Y Ranma?.-

- Adivina...-

Akane bajo la cabeza por temor a que Kazumi dijera algo que la avergonzara delante de aquel chico.

- Bueno, entre ustedes dos no hay caso, ya veremos que se puede hacer; Por cierto, este chico es Kei Kugodgy.-

Kei se inclino un poco.

- Mucho gusto señorita Akane.-

- jejeje, mucho gusto Kei, pero solo dime Akane ¿esta bien?.-

Kazumi prosigió hablando.

- El se hospedara un tiempo en el dojo y me ayudara en las tareas de el hogar ¿que te parece?.-

- Me parece bien...Kazumi, me voy a entrenar un poco antes de el almuerzo ¿esta bien?.-

En ese momento Kei dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Akane con cierto misterio.

- Que entrenas de Artes Marciales?.-

- Voy mas para el lado de el Karate, pero con Ranma entrenamos mas Estilo Libre.-

- Interesante, yo tambien lo hago, si quieres podemos entrenar juntos un rato, si a Kazumi no le molesta que me valla, claro esta.-

Kazumi sonrio y le señalo con la cabeza que no habia ningun problema.

**Dentro de el Dojo.**

Akane se habia puesto en posición de combate, Kei estaba parado sin moverse.

- Puedes atacar cuando quieras Akane.-

Akane no se iso de rogar y atacó inmediatamente, pero apesar de la gran velocidad de la joven Tendo, Kei la esquivaba sin problemas como si se supiera sus movimientos.

Finalmente Akane ya furiosa le lanzó un golpe que Kei detuvo con una mano.

- Una recomendación Akane, cuando combates siempre tus ojos y pies me dicen a donde vas a atacar, tal ves si lo intentas de otra manera podrias conseguir buenos resultados.-

- Nadie me dice como pelear!.- Akane ya tenia vistoso su aura azul, Pero Kei parecia no importarle.

- Quieres entonces que continuemos igual?.-

Tras esas palabras el aura de Akane desapareció, ella sabia que Kei tenia razón y le disgustaba eso.

- Por cierto- Kei continuo - Creo que Ranma esta aqui atras de nosotros.-

Era cierto, Ranma estaba detras de ellos mirando la pelea, Akane se sorprendió.

- Como lo hiciste, yo lo no lo senti.-

- Ranma no desapareció su energia, creo que tu estabas muy concentrada en la pelea como para sentirlo.-

Kei se limitaba a sonreir.

- Esta bien Ranma, puedes entrar, si ya estas aqui.-

El chico de la coleta sorprendido por ser descubierto se acercó a Kei.

- Me sorprendiste, mucho gusto, soy Ranma Saotome ¿y tu eres?.-

Ambos se estrecharon la mano.

- Me llamo Kei Kugodgy, mucho gusto.-

- Por lo que se- Akane interrumpio - Kei se quedara un tiempo con nosotros.-

Ranma no podia ocultar su rostro de emoción, habia encontrado al parecer un nuevo ayudante de entrenamiento.

- Entrenarias conmigo Kei?.-

- Tenlo por seguro ¿de inmediato?.-

Kei y Ranma se pusieron de inmediato en posición de combate, Akane solo veia desde el otro extremo.

- Ten por seguro que te enfrentas al mejor peleador de el Japón, asi que no creo que puedas vencerme.- Ranma se mostraba desafiante.

- No lo dudo, pero como todo buen peleador deberias saber que siempre puede haber un momento en el que puedas perder.-

Ranma se lanzó al ataque, Kei solo esperó a que el estuviera a unos pocos centimetros de distancia y lo esquivó. Kei esquivaba todo los golpes de Ranma, le legaban algunos pero no mostraba dolor, le sonreia y evitaba los golpes.

- Cuando me golpearas a mi?.-

- Cuando llegue el momento.-

Ranma seguia utilizando su truco de las castañas, Kei divisó que la mano izquerda de Ranma bajaba un poco su posición y ahi atacó.

- Puño de acero!.-

Kei golpeó en el estomago a Ranma quien salió volando al muro mas cercanó de el dojo.

- lo hiciste?.-

Kei se acercó a él y le tendio su mano.

- Como te dije, todo buen peleador puede cometer un error, el tuyo aparte de la confianza es que practicamente usas toda tu fuerza en tu puño izquerdo, al bajarlo da la oportunidad para contrarestar tu ataque.-

- Tendre que tener cuidado con eso; por cierto ¿como sabes de Artes Marciales?.-

- Me entrenó el difunto hermano de el Señor Tendo.-

No siguieron peleando por que Kazumi llamó a todos a la mesa, Kei ayudo a Ranma a levantarse.

- Hey, que ese no fue un golpe fuerte.-

- Ya lo creo, utilizaste mi tecnica en mi contra?.-

- Exactamente, sabes Ranma, creo que deberiamos entrenar mas seguido, asi puedes perfeccionarte más.-

Ranma sentia su ego por el suelo, lo habian derrotado facilmente, aun asi su rival era una persona amable y eso le sacaba de quicio, estaba acostumbrado a rivales prepotentes que se las dan todas las de ganar, pero en cambio Kei, era diferente a todos, ademas de saber Artes Marciales.

**Adentro de la casa Tendo, hora de Almuerzo.**

- Sirveme mas Kazumi!!!.-

- Como gustes Ranma .-

Como siempre, Ranma repetia y repetia platos, Akane a su lado comia despacio, Nabiki hojeaba unas revistas, Soun y Genma jugaban shogy, Kei comia a velocidad pero no a la de Ranma.

- Por cierto Kei.- Habló Soun -Adonde se estableció mi hermano finalmente?.-

- En Brasil, estableció un estilo de Artes Marciales japones con la kapoeira.-

- Con la queee?- Ranma no entendia nada- Que es Kapoeira?.-

Akane se levanto para ayudar a llevar los platos junto con Kazumi.

- Si prestaras mas atención en clases Ranma, sabras que la Kapoeira es un arte marcial de Brasil...idiota.-

- Y tu que te metes marimacho ¬¬.-

PAF! El maso de la nada y Akane se va con los platos, Ranma queda incrustado.

- ejem, como decia - Kei prosiguió - Kojiro mescló el Karate, El Kapoeira y otras artes para lograr un estilo propio de él, no le encontramos nombre, pero se le decimos "Estilo Libre de la Selva".

El resto de el dia pasó sin problemas, kei durmió en la misma habitación de Ranma y Genma, Soun le prometió buscarle al otro dia un lugar para él.

Pero ¿Quien es Kei? ¿Por que llegó al Dojo Tendo? Esperense a los siguientes episodios.

HASTA LA PROXIMA ENTREGA!!

Dejen Revews ¿ok?


	2. Aprendiendo a cocinarotra vez

Muchas gracias por los revews me animan a seguir (para el segundo capitulo esperaba al menos 5 revews, pero con 4 vale ).

y bueno, cada ves me salen mas y mas ideas!!! diablos como lo voy a hacer. Espero que sigan leyendo .

**Episodio 2: Aprendiendo a cocinar...otra vez.**

- LEVANTATE BAKA!.-

Akane habia aparecido en la habitación intentando levantar a Ranma.

- Dejame dormir Akane.-

- umph!, como quieras,no me responsabiliso por ti.-

Akane bajó a tomar desayuno, ahi estaba Kei sirviendo la mesa y Kazumi en la cocina.

- Buenos dias Akane - Kei le sonrió -¿Ranma no baja?.-

- Ese idiota cuando quiere se levanta, yo ya me aburri de hacer todos los dias lo mismo, no se levanta con nada; por cierto, aviso que hoy salimos mas temprano, llegaremos a la hora de almuerzo.-

Kazumi salió en ese momento de la cocina.

- Akane ¿cuando regreses a casa puedes pasar por el mercado antes?.-

- Si Kazumi, hasta luego Kei .-

- Hasta luego.-

Kazumi terminó de limpiar la cocina.

- Algo mas que hacer Kazumi?.-

Kei habia terminado de ordenar en la mesa.

- uhm, creo que por ahora eso es todo, gracias Kei .-

- Voy a barrer afuera.-

En ese momento aparecio solo una nube de humo corriendo desde el segundo piso hasta la entrada de afuera.

- AKANEEEEE ESPERAMEEEEE!!!!.-

Ranma habia salido finalmente de casa para ir a la escuela.

**Salida de la Escuela.**

- Akane ¿no vas a casa?.-

- No, es que Kazumi me pidio hacer unas compras para el almuerzo.-

- Ah bueno, nos vemos!.-

Akane siguió su rumbo, no se demoró mucho en llegar ahi. Se dedico a lo que Kazumi le habia encargado en la lista.

- Hey Akane.-

Akane se dio vuelta para ver quien le hablaba.

- Kei! que haces aqui!.-

- Kazumi tambien me pidio ayuda para el almuerzo, creo que quiere la despensa llena, por cierto, yo voy a hacer la cena esta noche ¿me ayudarias a hacerla?.-

Akane sonrojo un poco.

- Gracias Kei, pero no puedo.-

- Y por que no?.-

- Es que...no se cocinar, todo lo que hago siempre sale mal.-

Akane esperaba que Kei se burlara o se riera de eso, pero en cambio solo sonrio y puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

- Y te rindes tan facil? puede que no seas una buena cocinera, yo tampoco lo fui cuando entrenaba con Kojiro, era yo el que hacia las practica se logra, te lo aseguro, yo te ayudare ¿esta bien?.-

llegaron juntos a casa, en el camino se habian dedicado a conversar sobre cada uno para concerse mejor, ellos dos ya se estaban llevando muy bien.

No se demoraron en llegar al Dojo Tendo, Kei se fue directo a la cocina a ayudar a Kazumi con el almuerzo y Akane a estudiar un poco.

Ranma habia entrado a la cocina.

- Hmmm...ese holooor, que hay de almuerzo Kazumi?.-

- hoy va a ser un almuerzo especial, ayer no celebramos correctamente la llegada de Kei, asi que hoy habra un gran almuerzo.-

Kei ayudaba con las bolsas y ponia las cosas en su lugar.

- Ademas Ranma, yo cocinare esta noche para ustedes asi que espero que les guste mi comida.-

- No cocinaras como Akane?.-

- No lo se, dejemos eso como sorpresa; hey kazumi, si no tengo mas que hacer aqui me voy a entrenar con Ranma un rato.-

Kazumi le dijo que no habia mas que hacer, asi que Ranma y Kei se fueron a entrenar.

**Dentro de el Dojo.**

- Ayer me derrotaste, pero eso no se volvera a repetir.- Ranma habia tomado posición.

- Te lo dije ayer y te lo repito ahora, tu exeso de confianza te puede traer problemas.- Kei estaba frente a el poniendose en posición.

Kei empesó a moverse de un lado a otro con sus piernas como si estuviera bailando.

- Que haces?.- Ranma no entendia.

- algo de Kapoeira, es un arte marcial con musica y hay que tener un buen ritmo.-

Ranma se lansó a atacar nuevamente, pero Kei volvia a esquivar sus golpes.

- Te lo dije Ranma, tu confianza es tu punto debil.-

Kei se movia de un lado a otro esquivando los golpes, eso hacia enojar mas aún a Ranma, pero al mismo tiempo estaba emocionado por que al fin tenia un rival de verdad para combatir.

- RUGIDO DE EL TIGRE!!!.-

Pero antes que Ranma lo alcanzara a hacer, Kei se movio mas rapido, agarró a Ranma por la manga de su camiza, interpuso su pie entre las piernas de este y lo empujo hacia abajo.

- Te venci sin ningun golpe.-

- okuri ashi, usaste una tecnica de Judo ¿cierto?.-

Kei lo soltó.

- A veces no es nescesario utilizar golpes para ganar al adversario, basta saber cuando agarrar y botar, el adversario queda inutilizado.

Ranma seguia en el suelo, se levanto lentamente y atacó a Kei con rapides utilizando Yoko Geri Kekomi () Kei no alcansó a reaccionar y calló al suelo.

- Ahora te bote yo ¿algo que decir?.-

- Que con una tecnica como esa hace mucha falta para derrotarme.-

No terminaron el combate por que Kazumi los llamó para almorzar.

- Lo dejamos en empate?.-

- Solo por esta ves- Respondió Ranma - Solo por esta ves

**Mas**** Tarde, en la cocina.**

- Ya estoy aqui- Akane acababa de entrar, vio a Kei acarreando algunas cosas para la mesita de la cocina

- Estas lista para cocinar?.-

- Si, pero no se si pueda, no quiero envenenarlos.-

- Entonces sigueme a mi en lo que haga y en otras lo haras sola bajo mi supervisión, si esta comida queda bien entonces solo te supervisare para los siguientes dias.-

Akane le sonrió.

- Gracias Kei, espero que no sea una molestia- Akane miró a la puerta -Por cierto ¿no vendra nadie?.-

- No, le pedi a Kazumi que no dejara entrar a nadie a la cocina.-

Y empesarón con la cocina, al principio Akane era un total desastre pero siguiendo a Kei mientras cocinaban le fue haciendo mas facil, al final Akane preparaba las cosas mientras Kei le supervisaba.

A la hora de la cena todos felicitaban a Kei por como habia quedado la comida, decian que sabia muy bien y muchas cosas mas. Nadie sabia que Akane era quien habia cocinado practicamente todo y que Kei solo la habia ayudado. El veia que Akane se sentia algo mal por que nadie sabia que ella lo habia logrado.

- Bueno, antes que se levanten quiero decirles algo.- Kei se puso delante de ellos.

Al ver que todos captaron la atención prosiguió.

- Bueno, tengo que confesarles algo...- silencio - esta comida no fue hecha por mi, bueno, no en su totalidad.-

Todos voltearon a ver a Kazumi, ella solo negaba con la cabeza.

- No, tampoco fue kazumi, les dire quien fue pero con la condición que la dejen ser mi ayudante de cocina cuando a mi me toque hacer la comida.-

Silencio sepulcral, ahi todos se dieron vuelta a ver a Akane quien sonrojada trataba de fingir que seguia comiendo.

- Asi es, Akane me ayudó a cocinar, se que aqui no tiene muy buena fama de cocinera y lo voy a admitir, a mi me costó mucho que ella aprendiera, pero para una sola tarde de aprender creo que ella a logrado mucho. -

Nadie habló.

- Ah, pero si la marimacho cocinó entonces por eso el sabor era algo diferente.-

Pero para sorpresa de Ranma, que se habia puesto en posición para que Akane la arrojara ella no lo iso, solo se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

**Habitación de Akane, mas tarde.**

Tock Tock!!

- Adelante!.-

Kei habia entrado, veia a Akane concentrada en sus estudios.

- veo que estas estudiando, que bien, espero que te valla bien.-

Akane le sonrió pero su sonrisa se fue pronto, unas lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos que intento secar rapidamente.

- Se que no podre ser una buena cocinera, ya viste como cambió todo cuando se supó que yo habia cocinado contigo.-

Kei se acercó a ella y le acarició su cabello.

- Oye, no tienes que preocuparte de lo que te digan los demas, tu cocinas por que quieres hacerlo, si te preocupa tanto lo que digan los otros entonces con mayor razón no podras hacerlo. Mira, yo no cocinaba muy bien cuando empesé a entrenar con Kojiro, es mas, mi comida era para vomitar! Pense que seria un caso perdido, pero trate de hacer oidos sordos a lo que decian los demas alumnos, al principio era dificil, pero despues me gane mi propia confianza y tras mucho esfuerzo incluyendo el entrenamiento logre cocinar, bueno, no soy un chef de siete estrellas pero al menos mi comida es comestible.-

Ambos se rieron.

- Asi que, si logras tener confianza en ti como lo haces en los estudios y en las Artes Marciales entonces con esfuerzo y entrenamiento podras ser una buena cocinera, y mientras yo este por aqui te ayudare en lo que pueda ¿esta bien?.-

Akane afirmo con la cabeza.

- Ahora a estudiar, no quiero enterarme de malas notas por culpa de esto.-

Kei salio de la habitación dejandola sola.

- Este Kei...tiene algo raro, por lo general no acostumbro a mostrarme tanto con extraños, pero...tiene algo...jeejeje, podria considerarle como mi hermano mayor .-

Akane se tiró a la cama para descansar un rato.

**En el Dojo.**

- Entrenando aun Ranma?.-

Kei se acercó a él, Ranma peleaba contra la nada intenando hacer nuevos movimientos.

- Si, quiero intentar que el siguiente combate de nosotros dos sea algo mas digno que las dos veces anteriores.-

- Entonces ven aca, te voy a ayudar un poco - Ranma se acercó y Kei prosiguió - pones tu mano asi...no! de la otra manera, asi..ahora tu pie a este lado y giras esta pierna y...-

**Continuara.**

Jojojojo este capitulo esta algo lento, pero hace tiempo queria intentar que Akane superara el trauma de la cocina, admitamoslo, ella es una negada, pero los demas tienen la culpa de traumarla con que es mala para cocinar, si ella se gana confianza lograra ser una gran cocinera, ASEGURADO.!!

Dejen revews

**Yoko Geri Kekomi: **Es una de las tecnicas basicas de el Karate, es donde levantas la pierna para golpear a tu adversario, con rapides.


	3. Duelo Samurai primera parte

Y gracias por los revews que me han estado mandando, es dificil hacer episodios fieles a la serie pero no me voy a rendir.

Tienen razon al decir que Kei se esta tomando muchas libertades con Akane, pero eso es pa futuro de la serie, ya veran por qué, ahora estamos en el episodio 3 y bueno...me voy a encargar de hacer mas cosas de el japón, como los dias especiales, festivos, eventos, cosas asi. Encontre una pagina que me sirve de datos.

EPISODIO DEDICADO A MI GRUPO DE ESCRITORES: LOS FANTASTIC FICS.

**Advertencia**: Este episodio aunque paresca un crossover de Samurai X con Ranma 1/2 no lo es dado que Kenshin Himura el Ruroini existió de verdad, como nadie sabe que sucedió con el al final de la era de el Shogunato Tokugawa yo le quise inventar una parte final para él. Sin embargo repito, no es un crossover.

**Nettohen 2!**

**Ranma 1/2**

**Episodio 3: Cuidado! Duelo de Samurai. Parte 1**

Una noche como cualquiera en algun punto de el japón, un caminante perdido entre la espesura de el bosque, la luna por sobre el caminante.

- Y ahora como lo hago para llegar a Nerima?.-

Se ve el rostro de el caminante, es un viejo conocido, Ryouga Hibiki. Camina sin prisa, busca la salida de aquel lugar abandonado de la mano de diós. Al poco rato encuentra lo que menos esperaba encontrar.

- Que demonios es esto!-

Delante de él terminaba el bosque, pero habian ruinas de un templo, Ryouga caminó unos pasos, la Luna iluminaba las ruinas y al mismo tiempo los alrrededores, el lugar alguna ves fue un pequeño pueblo escondido.

- Esto parece ser de otra epoca - Ryouga miraba maravillado el lugar, apesar de el deterioro el lugar parecia intacto, como si resistiera al paso de el tiempo - que es este lugar?.-

Se escuchan pasos, Ryouga se pone en posición de combate, los pasos se acercan, de las sombras aparece como si nada un hombre vestido de uniforme...de samurai.

- Quien eres extranjero, estas en tierras prohibidas!.-

Ryouga no podia creer lo que veia ¿Un samurai en esta epoca? lo mas cercano que habia visto a un samurai era a Sasuke, que era el ninja encargado de la casa Tatewaki.

- Perdone mi intromisión señor, soy un caminante perdido y mientras buscaba la salida de el bosque me encontre con este lugar, me puedes decir donde estoy?.-

El Samurai no cambiaba de postura de defensa, se acercaba lentamente a Ryouga como si buscara algun arma en su "adversario".

- Estas en Konoha, un pueblo que en sus mejores tiempos albergo a los mejores Samurais al servicio de nuestro señor Musashi.-

Al ver que Ryouga no atacaba, el Samurai finalmente bajó su espada, se acercó al chico y le iso una reverencia.

- Mucho gusto caminante, mi nombre es Kenshin Himura, al princio de la era del Shogún y princió de la era Meiji me fui de toda guerra y me vine a vivir aqui hasta el final de mis ultimos dias.

- PERO ESO FUE HACE CASI 200 O 300 AÑOS!.-

el Samurai Himura se sentó en una piedra e invito a Ryouga a que hiciera lo mismo. Kenshin encendió una pipa de hierba y la empesó a fumar.

- Lo se, yo estoy muerto, pero aun no puedo irme de aqui, tengo un asunto pendiente en este lugar antes de por fin descansar, mientras tanto soy el cuidador de este pueblo escondido.-

Ryouga escuchaba atonito, no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, Kenshin mientras fumaba miraba a la luna como si ella fuese parte de él.

-aunque estaba al servicio de el señor Musashi - Kenshin continuó- no estuve en ninguna guerra, este era un pueblo tranquilo y no habia nescesidad de guerra, viviamos para servir a la naturaleza y asi yo era feliz.

- O sea...este era un pueblo de Samurais o mejor dicho, un templo natural? la verdad no entiendo mucho de esto.-

El samurai se rió, habia perdido la desconfianza hacia el caminante que tenia enfrente de él.

- Creo que tu eres mi asunto pendiente, sabia que algun dia alguien vendria aqui.-

- No le entiendo, señor Himura.-

Kenshin se levantó y le iso señal a Ryouga para que lo siguiera, ambos caminaron al pequeño templo en ruinas, la luna seguia iluminando aquel lugar. Finalmente llegaron a una puerta.

- Aqui adentro esta la ultima espada que use en la guerra, mi asunto pendiente era que nunca pude tener un heredero para poder transmitir mi sabiduria de generación en generación. Sin embargo llegaste tú y te la regalo, quiero que la utilises para lo que sea nescesario, ahi esta depositada la conexión entre tu y yo.-

Ryouga no hablaba, todo el relato y especialmente aquel lugar le parecian facinantes, por fin conocia al legendario Kenshin Himura, desaparecido al final de una era y aun más, le ofrecia su espada sagrada.

- Que pasara con este lugar?.-

- Si lo deseas seguira vivo, si lo deseas se destruira, esa es ahora tu opción.-

Ryouga abrió la puerta, ahi dentro habia una pequeña recamara, encima de un baul habia una espada enfundada.

- Te deseo suerte mi joven caminante, yo eh logrado mi misión, ahora puedo descansar en paz.-

Ryouga se acercó a la espada tembloroso, miró atras y veia como el Samurai Himura desaparecia entre las sombras. Ya no habia vuelta atras, era el momento.

Se acercó a la espada y la desenfundo....

**Nerima, 4 dias despues.**

Las cosas en Nerima marchaban bien, Kei ya era aceptado como uno mas en la familia, se ocupaba de la casa junto con Kazumi y en sus ratos libres ideaba junto a Ranma la idea de empesar a hacer clases.

Akane ya podia cocinar, no era la mejor cocinera como Kazumi pero al menos ya no habian reproches de su comida (especialmente con Ranma) cosa que a las otras "prometidas" de este no les agradaba mucho la idea de que su mayor rival hubiese aprendido a cocinar de la noche a la mañana.

Por otro lado, Nabiki habia empesado a investigar sobre Kugodgy, por alguna razón desconfiaba de él, tan amable y serio, alguien con el que siempre se podia hablar y no daba problemas como Ranma. Para Nabiki, el nuevo chico de la familia era un problema y queria investigar sobre él a como de lugar.

Aquel dia las cosas parecian normales, Akane y Ranma habia ido a la escuela, Nabiki se habia ido a la Todai (recuerden que esta estudiando Economia!), Kazumi y Kei se encargaban de el orden de el hogar. Fue entonces cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

- Voy yo Kazumi.-

Kei fue a abrir, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a una persona encapuchada de pies a cabeza.

- En que puedo ayudarle?.-

- Es este el Dojo Tendo ¿cierto?.-

- Asi es...y tu eres?.-

- Ranma se encuentra?.-

- Se fue a la escuela, pero puedes entrar y esperarlo dentro de el dojo.-

El extraño encapuchado entró sin hablar mas, Kei no entendia nada pero algo no estaba bien con esa persona, por unos segundos se estremesió, era como si algo mas aparte de el extraño hubiese entrado al hogar Tendo.

Kei fue a donde Kazumi.

- Acaba de llegar alguien que buscaba a Ranma, lo envie al Dojo para que lo esperase ahi.-

- Jejeje, seguro que es alguien que lo quiere desafiar, siempre es lo mismo.-

Kazumi no parecia sorprendida, Kei debia acostumbrarse a la loca vida de los Tendo y Saotome.

- Voy a ver como esta el señor ese...-

Kei se encamino al dojo, le llamaba la atención esa persona tan misteriosa.

Ya ahi, Kei lo vió en posición de meditación, no le veia los ojos, asi que no sabia si estaba con los ojos cerrados o abiertos, decidió arriesgarse y se acercó a él.

- Disculpe...desea algo mientras espera a Ranma?-

No habia respuesta, Kei se acercó más, le hiba a tocar el hombro cuando.

ZAS!!

de su mano emergió una enorme Katana que rasgó la camiza de Kei, este no alcanzó a reaccionar y luego de el ataque se puso en posición de combate.

- No te mato por que no tienes nada que ver en el duelo. Gi, Rei, Yu, Meiyo, Jin, Makoto y Chu, me rijó por eso.-

- El Bushido ¿cierto?, el Codigo Samurai.-

El extraño Samurai miró a Kei y le sonrió.

- Se ve que sabes sobre el codigo ¿eres algun decendiente de Samurai?.-

- No que yo sepa señor, mi maestro me enseñó sobre muchas culturas y entre ellas destacaba a los Samurais.-

El extraño se levantó, dejaba su postura de meditación y se agachó un poco ante Kei.

- Tu maestro debio ser alguien muy honorable para saber tanto, tal ves su apellido me sea familiar.-

- Es Tendo.-

- Me suena ese apellido, de algun lado me suena.-

Kei miró fijamente a su interlocutor, era raro que un Samurai existiese todavia, ellos habian sido eliminados por completo en 1868 en la era Tokugawa, tal ves fuese un Samurai moderno o algun decendiente.

- Deso saber señor...vuestro apellido?.-

De la capucha de aquel samurai solo se veian sus labios, sus ojos estaban cubiertos y sus ropas tambien, no se veia nada.

- Mi apellido no tiene importancia en estos momentos, como te dije, me rijo por mis codigos, y por el codigo de Meiyo decidi tener un ultimo combate antes de marcharme por completo y dejarle mi espada a mi decendiente.-

**Mas rato, llegada de Ranma y Akane a casa.**

- Ya llegamos!.-

Akane como siempre fue a su habitación para poder repasar lo de el dia, Ranma lo iba a hacer pero en el camino se encontro con Kei, Ranma vió que su camiza habia sido rasgada.

- Que te sucedio?.-

- No me lo creerias...mejor ve al Dojo.-

- Sucede algo?.-

Kei le sonrio ironicamente.

- Que ya te apareció un oponente.-

Ranma no ocultó su rostro de felicidad y se fue corriendo al dojo.

- Y no me dejó explicarle que sucedia...-

**Continuara.**

Estaba exesivamente largo!!!!

tuve q acortarlo!!!!

se viene la segunda parte de Duelo de Samurais


	4. Duelo Samurai Segunda Parte

**Y aqui les dejo con la continuación de el episodio, como dije antes, estaba tan largo que tuve que hacerlo en dos partes. Finalmente aqui tienen el episodio 4 **

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN!!!**

**Ranma 1/2**

**Nettohen 2!**

**Episodio 4: El Desafio de el Samurai, segunda parte.**

Ranma entró al Dojo, ahi adentro vio a una figura entre las sombras.

- Aqui tienes a Ranma Saotome, me han dicho que deseas tener un combate conmigo.-

Ranma no veia bien a su oponente, estaba sentado en posición de meditación, al oir a Ranma este se levantó y se acercó a él.

- No atacare a un oponente desarmado, regresa a tu hogar y obten una espada, vuelve a mi y lucharemos, no deseo atacar a un oponente sin armas.-

- No las nescesito!- Ranma se habia sentido insultado. - Durante mucho tiempo y luchado con oponentes muy fuertes y sus armas, aún asi eh salido victorioso.-

- Entonces que a si sea.-

Aquel extraño se sacó sus prendas dejando ver algo que a Ranma lo dejo maravillado.

Ante él habia un hombre con traje de Samurai, no solo eso, sus ropas estaban completas, su traje era de color verde oscuro, el mango de su larga katana era roja plateada y su rostro era...¿Ryouga?.

- R...Ryouga! ¿Que te sucedio?!.-

- El joven hibiki dejó que yo usuara su cuerpo para asi yo poder tener un ultimo combate antes de morir. Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura y según supe por tu amigo, eres un rival digno para todo combate.-

**Flashback, escena donde Ryouga toma la espada de Himura.**

- Espera!.-

Ryouga miró atras, el cuerpo de Kenshin volvia a aparecer ante él.

- Que sucede Himura.-

- Mira, no quiero aprovecharme de ti, pero...antes de por fin tener mi descanso eterno, quisiera pedirte un ultimo favor.-

Ryouga lo pensó un poco.

- Esta bien, habla, dime que es lo que deseas.-

- Conoces a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte para yo tener una ultima pelea?.-

Ryouga le sonrió.

- Si, conosco a esa persona, se llama Ranma Saotome y vive en Tokyo, en el distrito de Nerima...pero como combatiras? eres solo un espiritu.-

- Me dejas utilizar entonces tu cuerpo para yo poder tener el combate contra ese tal Ranma Saotome?.-

Ryouga lo pensó otro momento pero luego asintió.

- Me entregaste tu arma y yo como respuesta te entrego mi cuerpo para que puedas combatir una ultima ves.-

- Muchas gracias mi estimado amigo. Ahora pon atención, delante de ti hay otra puerta, abrila y encontraras una armadura, la ultima que queda tras la muerte de todos aqui, usala como te paresca, despues de el combate cuidala, es la ultima.-

Ryouga abrió la puerta, ahi vió lo que Kenshin le decia, una hermosa armadura Samurai estaba ante él.

Se la pusó, al final parecia ser un antiguo Samurai, Ryouga se vió en un espejo, estaba maravillado.

- Ahora mi joven amigo, deja que yo haga lo mio...tras el ultimo combate volveras a ser dueño de tu cuerpo.-

**Fin Flashback.**

- Ryouga aceptó ser mi decendiente para que mi espada tenga dueño y asi en generaciones suceda lo mismo. Yo le pedi poseer su cuerpo por que antes de irme finalmente al cielo queria tener un ultimo combate.-

- Si asi lo deseas esta bién, yo, Ranma Saotome acepto el desafio de el samurai Kenshin Himura.-

Kei se asomó al dojo, queria ver que tan interesante seria ese combate, no iba a intervenir si no era nescesario, Ranma podia defenderse solo ¿y si buscaba a Akane?.

Kugodgy saltó al tejado y se dirigió a la ventana de Akane.

- Se puede entrar?.-

- Si, entra ¿que pasa?.-

Akane estaba estudiando la materia de el dia.

- Pues, Ranma aceptó un desafio bien interesante, no se si te apetece verlo.-

- Y que loco ahora quiere desafiar a Ranma ahora?.-

- Un samurai...bueno..el espiritu de un Samurai en el cuerpo de un amigo de Ranma.-

- R...Ryouga?.-

Kei sonrió y miró hacia el dojo, el combate aun no empesaba, ambos contrincantes se miraban fijamente.

- Pues creo que si, Ranma lo llamó por ese nombre.-

Akane dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a la ventana.

- Vamos, yo tambien quiero ver eso, si el oponente de Ranma tiene el cuerpo de Ryouga entonces esto si sera un gran combate.-

**Dojo.**

Ambos estaban quietos en posicion de combate, ninguno se movia, se estudiaban fijamente.

- Ranma ¿no me atacaras? ¿que esperas?.-

- Tambien te pregunto lo mismo, en mi caso, te estudio. Tienes el cuerpo de mi amigo Ryouga, sin embargo se nota mucho que no es él el que me habla.-

Finalmente Kenshin atacó a Ranma, corrió hacia el desenfundando su espada, Ranma giró en el aire para esquivarlo, pero el Samurai le golpeo con el mango en su pecho.

- Tienes siempre que vigilar tu defensa joven Saotome, puedes esquivar un golpe pero al mismo tiempo te puede llegar otro.-

- Lo tomare en cuenta, pero tu tambien te descuidaste.-

Kenshin se toco la frente, se dio cuenta que al saltar, Ranma le habia golpeado rapidamente ahi.

- uhmm..Digno adversario, ten en cuenta Saotome que no te matare, como te dije, con un ultimo combate para mi es suficiente, gane o pierda.-

Ranma se volvió a poner en posición de combate.

- Te dire que te enfrentas al gran Ranma Saotome a quien nadie hasta ahora a logrado derrotar, asi que seas o no un Samurai no lograras derrotarme.

Ambos luchadores volvieron a pelear, Kenshin golpeaba con la empuñadura mientras Ranma esquivaba y golpeaba, ambos esquivaban los golpes de el otro a gran velocidad.

Akane y Kei miraban desde la ventana de el tejado el combate.

- No crees que Ranma ya deberia haberle ganado?.-

- No creo Akane, yo tuve un pequeño encuentro con ese Samurai, te digo, es un buen adversario.-

En eso Akane se dió cuenta de lo que Ranma estaba haciendo, El Golpe de El Dragon, Ranma estaba encerrando en un circulo a Kenshin.

- Y ahora, Kenshin, el combate se acaba ahora....GOLPE DE EL...-

Pero Ranma no alcanzó a terminar el golpe, Kenshin lo habia golpeado por el lado sin filo de la espada y lo mando hacia la pared cercana.

- Por suerte Ranma Saotome, conosco el golpe que contrarresta tu famoso Golpe de el Dragon, si no lo conociera ya me hubieses derrotado...pero recuerda, Peleas con el cuerpo de Ryouga, el sabe de tus movimientos y yo siendo un Samurai puedo ver tus golpes. -

Ranma sonrió, este combate seria mas interesante de lo que él pensaba en principio.

Kenshin se acercó empuñando su katana lentamente, caminando en circulos y su katana estaba hacia el lado, como haciendo un muro con ella.

- Tu tienes tu Golpe de el Dragon, yo tengo mi propia tecnica.-

Ranma se movia lentamente, siguiendo los pasos de Kenshin quien a su ves seguia caminando en circulos y moviendo su espada de lado a lado.

- Vamos Samurai! ataca de una ves!.-

Kenshin sin previo aviso atacó a Ranma con gran rapides, Ranma logro esquivarlo pero su katana se dio vuelta en el momento justo y lo golpeo en las costillas seguido por el estomago y el pecho. Kenshin ahora corria alrrededor de Ranma golpeandolo en diversos lados con la empuñadura de su katana. Saotome no podia defenderse, los golpes iban a gran velocidad.

- Demonios...si tan solo pudiese ver sus golpes.-

En ese momento Kenshin se detuvo por unos segundos, ahi Ranma vió en aquellos fragmentos de segundos que Kenshin se detenia y bajaba la defenza y ataque de su mano derecha, donde empuñaba la katana. Esa situación le recordaba a su primer enfrentamiento con Kei. Algo parecido habia sucedido en esa ocación cuando Kei lo habia derrotado con un golpe simple pero efectivo, El Puño de Acero.

- Es ahora o nunca.- Pensó Ranma.

- AHORA SAOTOME PREPARATE PARA MI GOLPE FINAL.-

Pero Ranma habia sido mas veloz. Viendo los movimientos de Himura logro safarse y encontrar un punto de escape, cuando Kenshin subia su mano para dar el golpe final, Ranma golpeo en el estomago a Himura mandandolo a la otra pared.

- El puño de acero.- Kei habia observado los movimientos de Ranma - logro hacer una copia parecida al Puño de Acero, la unica diferencia es que el lo iso con fuerza, lo mio es sin fuerza, es usando la fuerza de el adversario.

En el Dojo la pelea habia terminado, Kenshin se encontraba en el suelo y su katana estaba al lado de él.

- Eh perdido Saotome, es cierto lo que Hibiki dijo de ti, eres un adversario muy fuerte, tal ves tengamos una revancha algun dia, pero ahora que por fin pude tener mi ultimo combate puedo irme en paz.-

Kenshin se levantó, pero esta ves el salón fue iluminado por un aura azúl, de el cuerpo de Ryouga salió el alma de una persona.

Lentamente Ryouga fue recuperando la conciencia.

- Ya termino todo Himura ¿cierto?.-

- Asi es, ahora como prometi, la armadura y katana te pertenecen hasta que puedas dominar el arte de el combate samurai.-

Lentamente el alma de Kenshin subia a los cielos, como una estrella fugaz a pleno dia fue desapareciendo hasta no quedar rastro alguno.

- Bienvenido de vuelta Ryouga.-

Ranma se acercó a su amigo.

- Hola Ranma.- El rostro de Ryouga parecia ausente, sus ojos miraban a la katana.

Kei y Akane bajaron para ver a Ryouga, este no parecia estar en si, Ryouga calló al suelo.

- Traer un espiritu dentro de uno causa mucha fatiga al cuerpo, estes alimentado o no, cansa mucho.- Kei miraba detenidamente a Ryouga. - Mejor llevenlo a una habitación y que descanse.

Akane obedeció de inmediato y se llevó a Ryouga adentro de la casa Tendo.

Ranma se quedó junto a Kei quien recojia el arma de Ryouga.

- Como sabes de posesiones?.-

Kei no respondió de inmediato.

- Tiene algo que ver contigo y tu pasado en Brasil?.-

Kei no miraba a Ranma, luego se dió la vuelta y se marchó hacia la casa Tendo, pero antes de salir de el Dojo se detuvo en seco y miró a Ranma.

- No le preguntes a una persona su pasado, solo en caso que sea de absoluta nescesidad, solo lo se por que tengo que saberlo ya que Kojiro, que en paz descanse me lo enseñó.-

Finalmente Kei se alejó, Ranma algo aturdido por las palabras de Kei no le dio mas importancia y se fue.

Ryouga no tardo mucho en recuperarse, al hacerlo tenia demasiado apetito, devoro toda la comida que Kazumi le habia preparado. La armadura de Samurai fue guardada en el Dojo Tendo a petición de Ryouga, el no podria llevarla en sus viajes, pero la katana se la quedaba el, debia aprender a utilizarla como Kenshin le habia dicho.

**Al Dia Siguiente.**

Ryouga se levantó temprano, miró a todos los lados para ver si no habia nadie, se acercó a la puerta de entrada, pero una voz lo detuvo en seco afuera.

- No te vas a quedar Ryouga?.-

Kei estaba regando el jardin.

- No, no creo, quiero ir a entrenar con esta katana que me fue dada, ademas no quiero causar molestias, aun me siento algo mareado con esto de la posesión. Pero volvere pronto, eso lo aseguro.

Kei le sonrió y siguió regando el jardin de el hogar Tendo.

- Por cierto- Ryouga se volvió a él.- A ti no te habia visto nunca, solo ayer en el combate y despues ¿Quien eres?.-

- Me llamo Kei Kugodgy, dicipulo de el fallecido hermano de el señor Soun Tendo, ahora vivo aqui temporalmente, mucho gusto Ryouga Hibiki.-

- El gusto es mio Kei, nos volveremos a ver ¿esta bien?.-

- Tenlo por seguro.-

**FIN DE EL EPISODIO**

**En fin, con un final de episodio algo brusco...pero aqui vamos sabiendo algo mas de el enigmatico Kei ¿Quien es en verdad? algo en el se esconde. Pronto descubriremos mas. Mientras tanto espero que les guste este episodio para yo poder llegar con mas .**

**DEJEN REVEWS!!**


	5. El demonio que vino de el infierno

Y aqui un nuevo episodio!

como veran Kei esconde un pasado muy oscuro, espero que les guste tal ves empiese a explicar que sucede con este chico que tanto misterio lleva consigo.

**Episodio 5: El pasado que vuelve. El demonio que viene de el infierno.**

_Kei se encontraba en una selva ya conocida para él, estaba en las selvas de el amazonas, estaba obscuro, el se veia asi mismo como un pequeño niño de 8 años corriendo en la obscuridad de la noche llamaba a su maestro, Kojiro._

_No sabia donde estaba, era solo un barranco, abajo habia un inmenzo lago ¿se tiraba? algo se lo impedia. El tiempo avanzaba más, ahora era un chico de 15 años, se encontraba entrenando con Kojiro. Al final el tiempo se detenia y ahi estaba él, frente a un templo abandonado, sabia que no debia ir ahi, su maestro se lo habia prohibido, pero era tal la tentación, escuchaba que el templo lo llamaba._

_- Que te dije?.-_

_Atras de él habia aparecido Kojiro, se acercó a Kei y lo tomo de el hombro._

_- Aquel templo esta prohibido Kei, no debes entrar ahi, no tienes el poder suficiente para afrontar al Exu do Inferno._

_- Exu don inferno?.-_

_Kojiro suavisó su rostro y le sonrio, no habló mas durante el trayecto, pero a Kei no se le olvidaria ese lugar, algun dia entraria._

_El tiempo avanzó nuevamente, cuatro años despues, ya con 18 años, estaba entrenando frente a la cascada, Kojiro aparecia ante él._

_- Padre, no estoy listo para enfrentar a Exu do Inferno ¿cierto?.-_

_- No Kei, no estas listo, tal ves nunca lo estes. Te dire que yo no lo estoy y no quiero estarlo, ese es el Exu mas poderoso y al mismo tiempo el mas temible, si quieres dejarle una ofrenda para invocarlo tendria que ser tu propia vida. Puedes invocar a los demas, PERO NUNCA a Exu do Inferno._

_Y el gran final de aquel sueño, años despues, todo alrrededor era fuego, muchos alumnos de Kojiro corrian de un lado a otro intentando apagar el fuego, otros estaban muertos, Kojiro estaba ahi sentado, herido de un hombro. Kei se acercó rapidamente a él._

_- Padre..perdon...Maestro, perdoneme!.-_

_Kojiro sorprendido por las palabras de Kei miró a sus ojos y lo entendió._

_- Lo hiciste...¿cierto?.-_

_Kei entre lagrimas afirmó con la cabeza._

_De ahi...todo obscuro, Kei abria lentamente los ojos y ahi estaba todo destruido, quemado, cuerpos de un lado a otro despedazados, no entendia nada, miró su mano, sangre, miro abajo de él y comprendio._

_Exu do Inferno se habia apoderado de él._

_--------------------------------_

Kei despertó sobresaltado esa noche ¿por que la misma pesadilla que tanto se habia esforzado por olvidar volvia a él? ¿Por que tiene que suceder ahora que por fin lo habia logrado?

Bajó lentamente las escaleras para no hacer ruido, se dirigia a la cocina a beber algo de leche.

- Que haces aqui?.-

Una voz sacó a Kei de sus pensamientos, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la voz y se encontro con Akane quien tambien bebia un vaso de leche.

- Buenas noches Akane-chan, es que no podia dormir, tuve...un mal sueño.-

Kei evitaba la mirada de Akane, se sentia un poco mal y cansado, no queria preocuparla. Akane se dio cuenta de eso.

- Kei, te sucede algo, estoy segura de eso.-

- Akane, si me pasa algo, es que...tiene que ver con mi pasado y la verdad no quiero hablar de eso, no hasta que esten realmente preparados para saberlo.-

Kei fue algo cortante pero no queria preocuparla, se fue a su habitación a intentar coinciliar el sueño. Akane quedó sin entender nada.

_----------------------_

_aaaah...asi que por fin me llamas, despues de todos estos años decides llamarme...¿me nescesitas? ¿no?...me tenias sometido a tu voluntad...pero ahora las cosas cambiaran Kei Kugodgy...las cosas cambiaran._

_---------------------_

**Medio Dia en Nerima.**

- Es raro que Kei no halla bajado todavia, ya le avise anoche que hoy teniamos el paseo.-

Kazumi subió a la habitación de Kei, tocó la puerta pero nadie respondio, Kazumi la toco nuevamente.

La puerta se abrió, un palido Kei se asomo tras ella.

- Te sientes bien!???.-

- Lo siento Kazumi, pero no podre ir hoy, no amaneci muy bien y nescesito dormir, vallan ustedes sin mi.-

Kei cerró la puerta de golpe, Kazumi algo preocupada no quiso insistir, bajó las escaleras, ahi estaban todos listos.

- Y? Kei no viene?.-

- No, amaneció enfermo, dijo que nosotros fuesemos al paseo ¿esta bien?.-

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza, Kei nescesitaba descanso para recuperarse. Se equivocaban medio a medio.

**Habitación de Kei.**

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, en la cama no habia nadie, Kei estaba sentado en un rincon de la habitación. Ante el se materializaba una simple luz blanca, Kei al verla se tiró mas hacia la pared, aterrado.

- Por favor, vete!.-

- No Kei, no me voy a ir, ya a pasado mucho tiempo ¿no crees? tal ves sea hora que me nescesites nuevamente.

Kei no podia levantarse, sus ojos amenazaban en que lloraria, estaban vidriosos, aquella luz definitivamente le aterraba. Buscaba la salida de un lado a otro, pero no encontraba la puerta. La habitación se hacia profunda, solo estaba él y aquella luz, nadie mas.

- Solos tu y yo Kei.-

Kei sentia que perdia el conocimiento, evitaba eso, logro levantarse y correr hacia la puerta que ahi se materializaba, logro salir y corrió al dojo, queria refugiarse ahi, si aquella luz queria pelea, el podria darsela.

**Parada de buses.**

- Diablos!.-

Nabiki revisaba su bolso.

- Que sucede hermana?.-

- Se me quedó mi camara, voy a casa, la busco y vuelvo ¿esta bien?.-

Soun se acercó a ella y le dio el boleto.

- Mira, puede que nosotros nos hallamos ido para cuando regreses aqui, asi que te doy el boleto y nos sigues despues ¿esta bien?.-

Nabiki se alejo corriendo a casa.

**Dojo Tendo.**

Por fin Kei habia llegado, aunque el tramo era corto para él se le habia hecho una eternidad, era una carrera para no caer en el mismo error nuevamente.

- Ahora puedo pelear contigo Exu do Inferno!.-

La luz blanca aparecio ante él.

- Seguro? no pudiste en aquel entonces y no podras ahora, nunca me viste de mi verdadera forma, solo obtuviste mis poderes...y eres un asesino.-

- Eso nunca! Lo que sucedio en aquel entonces fue un error.-

La luz blanca se torno roja.

- Pero un error que le costó la vida a la mayoria de tus amigos y a tu Padre maestro, por eso eres como yo, tu eres yo.

Kei sabia que Exu tenia razón, el era el principal causante de aquella matanza de hace 2 años, el era un asesino que no merecia la compasión de nadie. De sus ojos salieron lagrimas, empesaba a llorar como un pequeño huerfano.

- Padre...perdoname padre, te desobedeci y el precio fue tu muerte y mi maldición, perdoname padre.-

Kei termino callendo de rodillas, rendido, la luz roja se tornaba verde.

- Aaah, asi que lo reconoces ¿cierto? tal ves si te refresco la memoria de como murio tu maestro..aaah, fue un valiente, aun herido luchó hasta el final, pero tu lo mataste con tus propias manos. El alumno venciendo al maestro que interesante propuesta, la persona que te cuidó desde que fuiste abandonado cuando bebe y asi le pagas, con su muerte.-

- Soy un asesino, Soy un asesino, Soy un asesino.-

Kei lloraba mientras decia las palabras, el recuerdo de aquella muerte, cuando Exu do Inferno se posesiono de su cuerpo y lo obligo a matar a quienes encontrara. Despues de varios intentos, Kei logro dominar a Exu pero al precio que Exu estuviese en su cuerpo, tal ves para siempre.

**Fuera de el hogar Tendo.**

Nabiki habia llegado pero al entrar se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, aun sin saber de artes marciales, Ranma le habia enseñado a sentir las energias y en ese momento habia demasiada energia maligna en su hogar, provenia de el dojo. Nabiki corrió pues temia que algo hubiese pasado, no se equivocaba.

Cuando llegó se sorprendio demasiado a Kei emanando distintas tipos de energia, sonrió malevolamente como solo ella sabia hacerlo, habia descubierto a Kei en algo, aun asi decidió callar para ver que era lo que sucedia.

Kei estaba ahi sentado, tratando de sobreponerse a Exu, pero Exu era mas fuerte que él.

- Ah, quieres verme ¿cierto? no quieres que adopte esta forma que temes, pues ahora me temeras más.-

- No..Exu, no lo hagas, no hagas desastres, yo estoy empesando una nueva vida, ademas, cobraste las vidas que querias en las ofrendas, por que me persigues!.-

- Por que tu cuerpo tiene poder, y yo me alimento de el poder.-

Nabiki no entendia nada, Kei parecia asustado y hablaba ¿pero a quien? luego de eso, Kei ponia otro rostro y el hablaba y al rato volvia a ser el mismo, pero en ese momento las cosas cambiaron, Nabiki no podia creer lo que veia y se atrevió a sacar su camara fotografica para fotografiar la escena.

Kei empesaba estirarse mientras lanzaba gritos de dolor, de su cuerpo empesaba a aparecer otra figura, primero una mano con garras, luego un rostro que tenia los ojos rojos, no tenia cabello, era palido, orejas puntiagudas y dientes largos. Su traje era de color negro enteramente, solo se le veia la cara y sus manos.

- Por fin nos vemos despues de harto tiempo mi querido Kugodgy, por que lloras? tal ves por que sali de tu cuerpo? oh si, para un ser humano ordinario. Cada exu aparece como quiere y yo Exu do Inferno me gusta el dramatismo, sali de tu cuerpo eso significa que somos uno ¿que te parece?. Aaaah...se ve que tienes un gran aprecio por esta familia, especialmente por una chica, podria matarla a ella primero y luego a los demas, mientras los ves morir lentamente en tus manos...delicioso.-

Kei logro levantarse, con esfuerzo lo logro, estaba herido, emocionalmente una herida que debia haber cerrado habia vuelto a abrirse y eso significaba que no estaria libre nunca. Lentamente se ponia en posicion de combate, no queria sufrir mas, sabia que no venceria a Exu y que él podia posesionarse cuando quisiera y eso significaba que mataria y la culpa lo carcomeria por siempre.

**CLICK!!**

Kei y Exu se fijaron que alguien mas estaba ahi, Nabiki Tendo habia tomado una foto con flash y eso significaba una cosa. Nabiki estaba en problemas.

- NABIKI!!!.-

Pero Exu fue mas rapido, apareció de la nada frente a ella, Kei como pudo corrio para correrla de ahi sin que Exu la tocara.

Nabiki no podia esconder el miedo, habia visto muchas veces a seres extraños desde que Ranma habia llegado a Nerima, pero nunca habia visto a alguien o algo que le causara tanto miedo.

- Que...es eso...Kei.-

- Eso, es el mismo infierno. No es Satanas, tan solo un servidor, tiene que ver con mi pasado, por favor Nabiki vete...-

Exu se encontraba viendo la escena y una sonrisa escapo de sus labios.

- Aaaah que tiernos...me van a hacer llorar, pero para despues, querida Nabiki, Kei tiene trabajo que hacer. Matarte.

- NO, a ella no la matare ni a nadie más, fue un error haberte despertado hace dos años atras y debo eliminarte como sea!.-

- Ah...asi que por fin te revelas, por fin logras hacer lo que hiciste una ves. Quieres volver a dominarme, pero eso mi querido Kei, nunca más.

Exu se acercaba lentamente, sus pies no se movian, se acercaba flotando, levanto su mano y tomo a Kei por el pecho.

- Ahora, entrare a tu cuerpo.-

- Por favor, no lo hagas, dejame en páz!.-

En ese momento, el tiempo parecia detenerse, el final parecia estar cerca, Kei estaba aterrado, Nabiki no podia correr. Todo parecia estar perdido.

Pero no habia terminado, eso recien comenzaba.

- El chico te dijo que lo dejaras en paz.-

Una anciana habia aparecido en ese instante en el tejado, Exu miró a quien le hablaba.

- Anciana Cologne!.- gritó Nabiki.

- Uhmm...interesante- dijo Exu - asi que una anciana viene a desafiar a Exu do Inferno? ¿es que no hay nadie que valga la pena para tener un desafio?.-

Exu se comió sus palabras, Cologne fue mas rapida que él y lo golpeo con su baston, Exu retrocedio por instinto y sonrio.

- Asi que la anciana es fuerte, las apariencias engañan.-

- Asi que tu eres quien provocaba un disturbio magnetico en el area.-

Cologne y Exu se enfrascaron en un combate de iguales, ninguno parecia desistir. Kei estaba algo debilitado por todo el esfuerzo en rescatar a Nabiki y estaba que perdia el conocimiento, Nabiki no podia moverse por el panico.

Cuando el combate parecia que lo estaba ganando Exu, Cologne sacó un frasco quien lo tiró al demonio, Exu lo partió pero de el frasco salio una fragancia extraña que lo empesó a marear.

- Ahora vuelve de donde apareciste!.-

Exu no ofrecia resistencia, Cologne habia ganado tan rapido como habia llegado.

- Ya nos veremos anciana, y la proxima ves te derrotare.-

Como habia aparecido, se devolvio al cuerpo de Kei de la misma manera, Kei ya no sentia nada, solo sufrio leves espamos cuando Exu volvio a su cuerpo. Finalmente calló inconciente.

**Horas despues.**

- AAAAAH!!!!!.-

Kei despertó gritando, sentia que el pecho le ardia, no sabia lo que sucedia.

- Por fin despertaste.-

Cologne se encontraba a su lado, Kei no entendia nada, solo se tomaba su pecho.

- No se por cuanto tiempo habras tenido a ese demonio en ti, pero ahora le puse un sello para retenerlo por un tiempo, tu sabras cuanto, pero no para siempre, cuando sientas que estas listo te lo sacare ¿te parece?.-

Cologne toco el hombro de Kei y este volvio a quedar inconciente, ella salió de su habitación, ahi afuera estaba Nabiki, Akane y Ranma.

- Como está?.- preguntó nabiki.

- Supera mis espectativas, cuando despierte y se sienta mejor el les dira lo que tienen que saber. Mientras dejenlo descansar, lo nescesita, ese demonio a utilizado su energia para mantenerse vivo y si Kei perdia toda su energia hubiese fallecido esta tarde.-

Cologne se marchó por la ventana, no le habia dicho nada a Ranma, ella solo habia aparecido para ayudar y como lo habia hecho se marchó, ella tambien queria estar presente para cuando Kei contara toda su historia.

Aquella noche, Kei durmio sin ninguna pesadilla ni sueño, dormia placidamente.

Una esfera de luz aparecio de su pecho.

- Ya veremos Kei, ya veremos.-

**Continuara.**

Episodio brutal, el proximo Kei contara toda la historia y que a sucedido desde brasil y antes. ¿Pero quien es Exu do Inferno? ¿Que sucedio con Kojiro? ¿Que era el templo de brasil? y especialmente el sueño de Kei.

Todo en el proximo episodio.

Y DEJEN REVEWS


	6. Un amargo pasado

La continuacion por fin! perdonen la demora pero me tome mis merecidas vacaciones y aqui estoy de regreso para ponerme al dia con todos los fics pendientes (algunos antiguos aun me llegan revews..como tanto!).

Bueno bueno...

**Episodio 6: El pasado desconocido. El secreto de Kei sale a la luz**

Era de noche en Nerima, en el hogar de los Tendo una figura abria la ventana y con bolso en mano se disponia a salir de aquel lugar, bajando por el tejado llegó a la entrada. Disponia a marcharse de ahi, pero algo lo detuvo.

Yo que tu no saldria de aqui.-

Ranma Saotome habia alcanzado a aquella figura, tenia una espada de madera en mano para detener a quien en ese momento pensaba que era un ladron.

Por favor Ranma, no es nescesario que me ataques con eso.-

Al escuchar esa voz, Ranma no pudo salir de su asombro.

Kei? deberias estar en cama, por que estas aqui afuera?.-

Kei no respondió, Ranma supo de inmediato que sucedia.

Que...¿ahora que hay problemas decides retirarte? tenia una mejor opinion de ti, Kei.

Kei seguia sin responder, dio unos pasos hacia la salida pero antes de llegar a la puerta se dio vuelta a mirar a Ranma.

Tu estarias en lo mismo si tuvieses a un demonio dentro de ti que ahora intenta volver a retomar el control de tu cuerpo y sabes que puede eliminar a toda la gente que quieres, la decision que tomarias seria que para protegerlos mejor abandonar antes que sea tarde.-

Tambien otra solución - le interrumpio Ranma -buscar la solución y ayuda nescesiaria para afrontar al problema.-

Al no responder, Ranma le quito el bolso a su amigo y se la llevó adentro de el dojo. Los demas estaban en pie y habia otro invitado mas, Cologne quien habia regresado un rato antes que Kei despertara.

Si te vas a marchar primero explicanos que es lo que pasa con ese demonio dentro de ti.- Soun tenia el rostro serio.

A que se refiere señor?.-

Soun se levanto y fue directo a Kei, le tomo por el hombro y cerró sus ojos.

Cuentanos de ti, que sucedio en Brasil...y especialmente que sucedio con mi hermano.-

Al verse rodeado, Kei, resignado, se sentó, los demas lo siguieron, Cologne se sentó a su lado.

Prefiero estar aqui en caso que Exu se forme de nuevo.-

Esta bien, les contare todo, pero despues de lo que les diga, me retirare si quieren.-

Nadie dijo nada, todos miraban atentos a que el chico contara su historia.

"Todo partio hace ya casi 21 años, mis padres me dejaron a cargo de Kojiro cuando tenia 2 años. Se suponia que era por un tiempo mientras ellos se iban de viaje, sin embargo nunca regresaron.

Kojiro pasó a ser mi padre y al mismo maestro, el acababa de empesar con su escuela en Brasil y yo a los 3 años me converti en su dicipulo, tenia un trato especial conmigo por ser el mas pequeño y por eso mas que nada era su ayudante, pero ya al cumplir los 5 años empesó a entrenarme como se debia.

Nada nuevo hasta ahi, pero al paso de el tiempo empese a tomar curiosidad por el lugar donde estabamos.

Tras cumplir 8 año me perdi en el bosque y llegue a parar con un santuario que estaba ahi, queria entrar a ese lugar pero algo me lo impedia, sentia el peligro pero a la ves escuchaba que me llamaban ahi. Pase varias horas ahi, aquel lugar se estaba quedando en mi cabeza, ya era de noche cuando finalmente uno de mis compañeros me encontró y me llevó de vuelta al pueblo donde entrenabamos.

Mi maestro no pudo ocultar su preocupación al ver que yo no habia aparecido en todo el dia, al fin y al cabo yo era su hijo adoptivo.

A que fuiste, sabes que aun eres un niño y no puedes adentrarte solo en la selva.-

Lo siento padre, pero es que...senti que el bosque me llamaba.-

Kojiro no pudo ocultar su enojo y me pidio que siguera entrenando, no podia castigarme o no se atrevia, nunca supe eso. Apesar que siempre me trataba como su alumno frente a los demas, teniamos una relacion padre-hijo cuando estabamos solos.

Padre?.- le pregunte una noche.

Que sucede Kei.-

Que...que es ese lugar que fui? Por que no quieres que vuelva ahi?.-

El rostro de Kojiro parecia palidecer, evitaba mi mirada en ese momento, pero yo notaba en sus ojos una gran tristeza.

Mira, hace varios años, cuando yo llegue a este lugar por primera ves, llegue a parar a ese Santuario, ahi se encuentra uno de los 56 espiritus importantes del Brasil, son almas errantes que tu puedes pedirles ayuda pero a cambio le entregas algo. Todas o la mayoria son almas que no hacen daño. Pero aqui se encuentra la mas malvada, aquella que tiene que ver con el mismo demonio, ni yo me eh atrevido a pedirle ayuda, los aldeanos cercanos le tienen demasiado miedo y el poder que emana es enorme.-

Y yo era un niño que la curiosidad me mataba, el dicho de "La curiosidad mató al gato" iba perfecta para mi. Era alguien curioso, a veces me escondia en los entrenamientos a los alumnos mas avansados para poder saber las tecnicas y aunque me eran dificiles no tarde en aprenderlas, claro, a mi padre no le decia nada por la simple razón que podia enojarse, asi que fingi que era su alumno pequeño que no sabia mucho y me entrenaba igual.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que sospechaba que yo lo espiaba.

A los 10 años tenia un gran avanse en las tecnicas a tal grado que mi padre organizó un torneo de los mejores peleadores del Brasil para ver a que grado sus dicipulos habian avansado. El ganador se enfrentaria a él, a sus 36 años mas o menos era un maestro respetado por todos los grandes luchadores del mundo.

El torneo debo decir que fue algo genial, grandes luchadores que no habia visto nunca aparecieron y dieron su mejor combate.

Mi sorpresa fue mayór cuando me entere que mi maestro era uno de los participantes, queria probar como estaban sus dicipulos, y yo estaba participando tambien. Ambos llegamos a la final.

Creo que esó delató que yo poseia gran conocimiento por espiar sus entrenamientos, por que la pelea a sido una de las mejores que recuerdo. No importaba en ese momento si eramos alumno-maestro o padre-hijo, en ese momento eramos oponentes.

Me derrotó con la misma tecnica que yo te derrote a ti, Ranma. No empleó nada de fuerza y me sacó de la plataforma.

2 años despues del torneo -yo con 12 años-, Kojiro era un maestro de Artes Marciales bien solicitado y venian alumnos de todas partes del mundo. El era gran amigo de Fei-Long, un entrenador del Tibet de reconocida fama quien fue invitado para ser un segundo maestro.

Kojiro tiene grandes planes para ti, Kei.-

Fei-Long era anciano pero agil, tenia gran agilidad y destresa, no parecia que su edad -80 años- fuese un impedimento para él, al contrario, era una ventaja. Se podia pensar que facilmente tenia 50 años, pero su agilidad y fuerza parecian las de uno joven 30 años.

Cuando Fei me dijo que mi padre tenia planes para mi yo no entendia a lo que se referia. No demore mucho en comprender.

El anciano maestro se dedico a entrenarme en el uso de las energias naturales, que yo fuese uno con la naturaleza. Es algo complicado de entender en estos momentos pero a lo que voy es que a los 12 años empese con un duro entrenamiento que duro hasta que cumpli 19 años, en ese transcurso de tiempo, Fei-Long y mi padre se dedicaron a entrenar mi alma y mi cuerpo.

Fue una noche que escuche por accidente lo que sucederia conmigo.

Kojiro, creo que tu hijo esta listo para la prueba final.-

Tu crees? no estoy muy confiado, es una persona muy fuerte, eso no te lo voy a negar pero quien sabe que puede suceder si no logra pasarlo.-

Puede ser, pero tambien me dijiste que cuando era mas niño el llegó al Santuario por accidente y creo que ahora tiene la edad suficiente para entrar.-

El santuario, se referian a aquel lugar al que casi entro a los 8 años y el recuerdo del llamado volvió a mi cabeza. Me querian llevar ahi, querian ponerme a prueba para ver cuanto habia avansado.

Mi orgullo me impidia que alguien me acompañara y volvi a adentrarme solo a la selva para encontrar aquel Santuario"

Kei se detuvo en su historia, estaba visiblemente palido.

Kasumi, puedes traerme una jarra con agua por favor?.-

Enseguida.-

Kei - dijó Cologne - Es mejor que termines tu historia.-

Lo se, pero nescesito un poco de agua.-

Ese poco fue la jarra completa bebida de una sola ves ante la atonita mirada de los presentes.

Jejeje, lo siento pero me a dado mucha sed contar esta historia.-

"Continuemos...Me adentre al bosque en plena noche, llevaba solo una linterna y una cuchilla en caso de que algun animal saliera a mi encuentro, por suerte no sucedio nada. En mi memoria estaba de memoria como llegar a aquel lugar.

No mucho despues lo encontre, estaba igual que la primera ves que lo veia, la Luna estaba arriba de nosotros, era como un pequeño dia nocturno.

No era tan grande como la primera ves que lo vi, claro, cabia una persona de mi estatura y podia adentrarme facilmente, en ese momento senti que un viento helado salia, un viento helado en una noche calurosa de verano era mas que extraño y eso me exitaba mas para poder entrar.

Todo era de piedras, el pasillo principal estaba cubierta de antorchas en sus muros, todas se prendieron a la ves. Tenia mucho miedo pero ya no habia vuelta atrás. Habian geroglificos en los muros, no los recuerdo muy bien pero si recuerdo una figura que mostraba un hombre de cabellos rojos sosteniendo con su mano derecha una gran espada apuntando hacia el sol, abajó de él estaba tirada la cabeza de un demonio. Eso recuerdo en aquella imagen.

Al caminar sentia que el aire se hacia mas pesado y me costaba mas respirar.

Veo que volviste luego de tantos años.-

Una vos me estaba hablando y yo no podia sentir la presencia de nadie frente a mi, estaba todo oscuro.

No lo intentes, soy un espiritu, no puedes sentirme, pero yo si puedo saber que estas aqui.-

Frente a mi se estaba materializando algo...o alguien.

Su rostro y su cuerpo no eran visibles, todo estaba cubierto por una tela negra, solo se notaba que sus ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad.

Tu eres aquel Demonio?.-

El ser sonrió.

Me llaman Demonio, otros espiritu, el nombre mas usado en mi es Exu do Inferno...en vida pasada fui uno de los mejores guerreros que existian hacia miles de años atras, pero fui condenado por mi satisfacción a la muerte, se construyo este Santuario para manterme prisionero esperando que alguien viniera a liberarme.-

Me puse en pose de guardia, sabia que en cualquier momento el podria atacarme.

Oh vamos, te voy a atacar? Siento un gran poder en ti, recibiste un entrenamiento perfecto y eres alguien joven. -

Estaba paralizado, no podia moverme, aquel demonio me tenia bajo su control y no dejaba que yo pudiera moverme ni hablar. Con mis ojos veia que atras de él solo se encontraba una cripta.

Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo joven Kugodgy, yo soy un Exu, los Exu ayudamos a quienes nos nescesitan, en mi caso debes ofrecerme algo, cuerpos humanos no estarian mal ¿Que deseas a cambio?.-

En ese momento me habia dado cuenta de mi error, aquel demonio se estaba burlando de mi, algo sabia de los Exu y era sobre las ofrendas si el queria cuerpos humanos entonces todos mis compañeros y mi padre estaban en peligro. ¿Pero que podia hacer yo?

Tienes miedo, eso me gusta, puedo alimentarme de ti facilmente, tus maestros no se encargaron de eso.-

Con mucho esfuerzo logre moverme, trataba de retroceder pero mis piernas solo avanzaban. El aire se cortaba con rapides y yo apenas podia moverme y respirar.

Ah no, no te iras...vendras conmigo.-

De ahi solo se que aquel demonio se convirtio en humo negro internandose dentro de mi cuerpo, lo ultimo que recuerdo como humano fue que en ese momento todas las luces se apagaron.

No se cuanto tiempo aquel Demonio estuvo adentro de mi por que cuando recupere la conciencia estaba arrodillado en medio del campamento...destruido. Vi los cuerpos de mis amigos y compañeros, no entendia lo que habia pasado.

Que...que sucede aqui.- me dije a mi mismo, todo parecia una pesadilla.

Kei...hijo...-

Escuche una leve vos, me acerque a donde lo habia escuchado. Era mi padre que estaba herido.

Papá! que paso aqui!.-

Ayude a mi padre a levantarse y lo sente en una piedra.

En serio que no lo recuerdas?.-

Negue con la cabeza, pero yo en el fondo sabia que era lo que habia pasado.

llegaste anoche al campamento, pero no eras tu, con Fei sabiamos que algo andaba mál. Tu energia era diferente, maligna. Sabiamos que no eras tu, avisamos a los mejores alumnos que te intentaran detener pero fue imposible, desapareciste como si nada y apareciste atras de ellos matandolos de inmediato. Fei y yo corrimos a detenerte pero eras mas fuerte que nosotros, el se dio cuenta de inmediato que habias ido al templo, sospechamos que nos escuchaste anoche ¿cierto? -asenti- es un lastima hijo, deberiamos haberte acompañado, Fei logro detenerte dejandote inconciente cuando ya estabas destruyendo todo este lugar. Muchos compañeros escaparon, a mi me lansaste a una chosa y por eso estoy asi, Fei fue a buscar algo de agua...-

Mi padre estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, no queria que se muriera ahi, lo agarre y lo lleve al rio, si estaba cansado o adolorido eso no me importo, lleve a mi padre al rio, ahi estaba Fei Long meditando, se percató de mi prescencia y me indico que me sentara a su lado.

Es hora que cambiemos, querido dicipulo, el demonio esta dentro de ti y no hay manera de sacarlo, lo pude detener y hacer que quedara dormido, pero quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. Cuando te marchaste al Santuario supongo que no alcanzaste a escuchar todo pero te lo dire, pasaras o no la prueba te llevaria conmigo al Tibet para seguir entrenandote, pero veo que el viaje tendremos que adelantarlo.

Todo el lugar a sido destruido y Kojiro esta herido, yo no puedo seguir enseñando aqui y tu eres aun muy joven, mas de la mitad de tus compañeros estan muertos y el resto desaparecido...tenemos que irnos Kei.

Le entregue a Kojiro y Fei utilizó su energia para que sus heridas sanaran.

Sus heridas estaran presentes, no curare sus heridas por completo por que aqui no puedo. Asi que sera nescesario que nos vallamos pronto.-

Lo que sucedio despues fue extraño para mi, nunca habia salido de Brasil, al menos no mas lejos que los paises cercanos, ir al oriente, al tibet, fue una gran experiencia, sentia a Exu dentro de mi pero gracias a Fei podia dominarlo un poco.

Kojiro seguia herido pero si estaba adolorido nunca lo mostro. Finalmente llegamos a china, al cabo de unos 2 dias llegamos al Tibet, habia un aeroplano esperandonos.

Al cabo de pocas horas llegamos a un monasterio que parecia abandonado y destruido, pero mas adentro se veia un gran lugar, habian monjes budistas y gente entrenandose en las artes marciales.

Se encargaron de Kojiro para cuidarlo, a mi me llevaron a una sala donde me "Purificaron" y luego "Santificaron" mi cuerpo.

Ese lugar fue mi hogar hasta hace 1 mes atras. Ahi me quede entrenandome para poder mantener a raya a Exu, no fue facil por que varias veces amenazó al templo con salir y destruir todo bajo mi cuerpo. Pero al cabo de un duro entrenamiento mental lo logre.

Y ahora llegando al final de la historia.

Hace 3 semanas mi padre estaba en cama, apunto de morir, pidio verme en privado.

Hijo mio, te enseñe todo cuanto pude en tus 21 años de vida, desde que tus padres me encargaron tu cuidado. Las heridas fueron mas de lo que pense, creo que no podre pasar más contigo, se que aun queda mucho por enseñarte, que puedas enfrentarte a luchadores fuertes, que puedas hacer que nuestra escuela siga vigente, por ahora y donde se, eres el unico que queda vivo.

Pero antes quiero pedirte un gran favor.-

Asenti, mis ojos cubiertos de lagrimas no me dejaban hablar asi que solo logre un gesto con la cabeza.

En Japon, en el distrito de Nerima, vive mi hermano, Soun Tendo, dile que vienes de mi parte, el tiene un dojo para que puedas entrenarte, el sabe de artes marciales y podra seguir ayudandote en tu camino marcial. Se fuerte hijo mio, yo siempre estare contigo...siempre...-

Murio. El funeral fue al dia siguiente, yo decidi partir de inmediato, Fei Long me dijo que no podia acompañarme pero que en cualquier momento nos volveriamos a encontrar."

Hubo un largo silencio en la sala de los Tendo, no duró mucho pero parecia eterno, nadie queria hablar. Estaban sorprendidos con la historia de Kei.

Ahora que sabe que sucedio con su hermano, tio Soun. Creo que usted querra hecharme de su casa, si es asi lo comprendo, no quiero que su familia vuelva a pasar por el mismo acontecimiento de hace unos dias.-

Kei se preparaba para agarrar sus cosas, pero una mano en el hombro lo detuvo.

Te echare de aqui Kei, has contado todo lo que debiamos saber de ti, mi hermano te pidio que vinieras a mi, es hora que yo haga algo por él. Kei Kugodgy, mientras contabas tu historia comprendi tu dolor y me uni a eso.

Esta mas que claro mi veredicto con respecto a ti, no soy juez ni jurado para decir que esta bien o mal contigo, eh vivido muchas cosas este tiempo...-

Papa...- dijo Kasumi.

Cologne miraba atenta a todo lo que sucedia.

Deseo que te quedes con nosotros Kei, seria cobardia de mi parte echarte de esta casa solo por que tienes una maldición, aqui estamos acostumbrados a estas cosas. Quedate con nosotros Kugodgy.-

Kei respiro aliviado, habia pasado la tormenta, Akane y Ranma suspiraron aliviados. Habian llegado a querer harto a su compañero como para que se fuera asi abruptamente.

Kei - dijo Cologne - trata de aguantar unos dias, yo ire en busca de Fei Long, si mi memoria no falla lo conosco y el vendra de inmediato.-

Bienvenido de vuelta Kei.- Kasumi abrazó a su amigo quien le devolvio el abrazo.

Al menos por esa noche, Kei por fin se sentia libre de un gran peso luego de contar toda la verdad.

**Continuara.**

Agh! al fin pude terminar este episodio! me eh demorado mas de lo esperado, contar el pasado de alguien que no pertenece a la serie es mas complicado de lo que pense...DEJEN REVEWS


	7. La prometida de Ukyo?

Tratando de actualizar lo mas rapido que puedo, ya la historia de Kei esta terminada asi que ahora podre con la serie. Gracias a Kaiosama y a SahQra por sus revews D.

Debo advertir que este episodio es algo extraño, se que no saldria nunca en la serie una relación del mismo sexo pero viniendo de los besos que han habido en la serie uno que puede esperar? Aunque en este episodio la afectada es Ukyo dejo en claro que ella no se vuelve lesbiana (aunque la idea la saque un poco de un fic llamado "Un amor complicado" de Luisa-ar)

**Episodio 7**

**Mitzuki en escena! ¿La prometida de Ukyo?.**

**_Dia soleado en Nerima, Escuela Furinkan, hora de almuerzo._**

Ranma, Akane y Ukyo se encontraban almorzando en el patio de la escuela, desde que Akane habia logrado cocinar mejor Ukyo se esforzaba mucho más para que sus tartaletas quedaran mejor. Ranma comia a gusto las tartaletas de su amiga y la comida de su prometida (Que ahora no las rechazaba, al contrario se las comia sin chistar).

En eso la clasica escena, Xian Poo y Kodachi aparecen agarrando a Ranma por ambos brazos y peleando por quien se queda con él. Tras forsejear un rato, ambas se aburren dejandole sus platos al lado de un ya mareado Ranma.

.-- Me tienen harto...!- Ranma estaba aturdido.

**_A la salida de la escuela_**

****

Los tres amigos salian conversando de las clases de el dia, en eso Kuno aparece para desafiar a Ranma y abrazar a Akane quien finalmente lo manda a volar de una patada.

.-- Te amo Akane Tendoooooooooooooooooooooooooo...-

.-- No eres el unico que esta harto de estas situaciones, Ranma.- Akane le sonreia dandole unas palmadas en la espalda cuando este menciona el incidente de el almuerzo.

En ese Ukyo siente que alguien los esta espiando, pero al mirar atrás no ve a nadie.

.-- Que pasa U-chan?.- Ranma la miraba preocupado .-- tienes una cara extraña.-

.-- No es nada Ran-chan, sentia que alguien nos observaba, bueno, me sentia yo observada.-

.-- No deberia sorprenderte eso.- Ranma le sonrie haciendo que Ukyo se sonroje y Akane empesara a molestarse.-- Eres lo bastante linda para los chicos de esta escuela asi que seguro alguno de ellos te miraria.--

.-- Y tu me mirarias a mi Ran-chan?.--

.-- Que?.-- Ranma se sonroja un poco pero vuelve a recuperar la compostura. --Seguro que te miraria, si ahora lo estoy haciendo.--

Acto seguido vemos a una Ukyo roja como un tomate con dos ojos de puntitos y Akane mandando a volar a Ranma por los cielos.

.-- Ese baka me las pagara todas!.--

Ambas retomaron el rumbo. Ukyo estaba en lo cierto, una sombra se asomaba de un arbol mirandola a ella.

**_Noche en el Dojo Tendo._**

****

.-- Y Akane te mandó a volar?.-- Kei evitaba partirse de la risa.

.-- No es gracioso!.-- Ranma estaba visiblemente molesto mientras se lavaba los dientes despues de cenar.

.-- Amigo mio, debes tener mas tacto para hablar.--

.-- Pero si tengo tacto!.--

Kei se secaba la cara con la toalla y se acercó a la salida del baño.

.-- Tienes suficiente tacto y valor para tratar de alejarte de los problemas que tu te metes?.--

.-- A...a que te refieres?.--

.-- Prometidas locas y Akane.--

Kei se marcha del baño dejando a Ranma sin entender lo que su amigo habia querido decir.

**_Dia siguiente, a la salida de la escuela._**

****

Habia sido un dia normal en Furinkan (si normal es que a la hora de almuerzo se tire esta ves Xian Poo con una falda corta y polera de mangas cortas tratando de seducir a Ranma aun con Akane y Ukyo presentes, luego que por accidente a Ranma le cae agua fria y se convierte en Ranko, acto seguido Kuno abrazando a Ranko y Akane que ambas mandan a volar), era una tarde agradable y los tres volvian a salir juntos.

Fue ahi cuando Ukyo al ver la salida se queda palida y no se mueve. Ranma y Akane se dan cuenta segundos despues y van a ver que le sucede a su amiga.

Ella no habla, solo señala con el dedo hacia la salida y ellos ven quien esta ahí.

Una chica de cabello azul largo, tenia una camiza blanca y pantalones negros, tenia una mirada seria. Debia tener la misma edad que ellos. Ella se acerca a donde esta Ukyo quien no puede moverse y utiliza a un confundido Ranma como escudo.

.-- Hey Ukyo ¿que sucede?.--

Pero no alcanza a recibir respuesta, la chica misteriosa aparta a Ranma a un lado y se queda mirando a una palida Ukyo. Sin hablar (y para GRAN sorpresa (si, con mayuscula) de los presentes) le da un beso en sus labios y luego se la lleva de la mano hacia fuera de la escuela.

.-- Y eso que fue Ranma?.-- Akane estaba visiblemente confundida como su prometido.

.-- Te juro Akane que no tengo idea.--

**_En otro lado_**

****

.-- Por fin volvemos a vernos querida mia.--

Ukyo y la chica se encontraban en un callejón. Habian caminado por unos minutos hasta detenerse ahi, en todo el trayecto ninguna habló. Ukyo seguia en silencio.

.-- A pasado mucho tiempo U'chan, cuando supe que estabas viviendo aqui no dude en buscarte nuevamente.--

.-- Mitzuki...-- Ukyo empesó a recuperar la compostura .-- Por que viniste? te deje muy en claro que yo no te quiero.--

Mitzuki se acercó a Ukyo y esta ves besó sus labios mas largamente, pero la castaña se separó de ella a la fuerza.

.-- Mira, lo que halla pasado fue un error. Tu pensabas que yo era un chico y eso fue hace muchos años atrás, cuando yo estaba buscando a mi prometido.--

.-- Acaso piensas que yo te queria pensando que eras un chico?.-- Mitzuki sonrió.-- Yo sabia cuando te conocí que eras una chica, solo mi padre pensó que eras un chico y que te queria como mi prometido. Yo sabia que eras una chica y por eso acepte.--

.-- Mira.--Ukyo estaba molestandose.-- Me da lo mismo que seas lesbiana, pero yo tengo bien en claro que estoy enamorada de un chico!.-

.-- Pero me vas a negar que no disfrutaste de mi compañia el tiempo que estuvimos juntas?.--

Mitzuki estaba muy cerca de el rostro de Ukyo, pero la chica de los cabellos castaños fue mas rapida y le pegó en el rostro.

.-- Lo que pasó fue un error, esta claro?.--

Ukyo se fue de aquel luga corriendo, Mitzuki solo sonrio mientras se tocaba su mejilla.

.-- Pronto accederas como antes.--

**_Atardecer en el Dojo Tendo._**

****

Akane se encontraba entrenando, Ranma y Kei tenian un combate amistoso de practica. Todo parecia normal pero al rato se dieron cuenta que alguien mas estaba ahi.

Ranma se voltea y ve a Ukyo, se pone en guardia pensando que estarian las prometidas locas pero no, solo esta ahi Ukyo, pero estaba llorando.

.-- Ukyo!.--

Ranma fue corriendo hacia su amiga, Kei y Akane se acercaron confundidos. Akane le habia contado a Kei que habia sucedido a la salida de la escuela.

.-- Ukyo, aqui estoy, dime que fue lo que pasó.--

.-- Perdona...perdoname Ranma...-- Fue lo unico que logró decir.

**_Adentro del Hogar Tendo._**

Ukyo estaba tomando una tasa de Té, sus lagrimas habian sesado y se encontraba sentada frente a Ranma, Akane y Kei.

.-- Ahora entiendo.-- partió Ukyo .-- Como debes sentirte con esto de las prometidas.--

.-- Como?.--

Ranma estaba algo confundido, primera ves que escuchaba a su amiga decir sobre eso.

.-- Te refieres a la chica que te "raptó" esta tarde?.-- Preguntó Akane.

Ukyo solo afirmó con la cabeza.

.-- Pero quien es ella?.-- Pregunto Ranma.-- Tiene que ver con algo que no sepamos?.--

.-- Digamos que es un episodio de mi pasado que quiero olvidar.--

.-- Pero es mejor que no te vallas con rodeos y empieses a contarnos quien es ella.-- apesar de que las palabras de Kei sonaran duras el se mostraba preocupado tambien.

Ukyo bebió otro sorbo de su té.

.-- Se llama Mitzuki Koyima.-- Ukyo se terminó de beber su té .-- No se si alguno de ustedes halla escuchado alguna ves de la familia Koyima-Hikashi.-

Kei y Ranma negaron con la cabeza.

.-- Es una poderosa familia millonaria y que posee grandes petroleras en el mercado mundial ¿esa es?.-- preguntó Akane.

.-- Si Akane, y Mitzuki es una de las herederas de la familia.--

"La conoci en los tiempos que yo estaba buscando a Ranma y a su Padre para vengarme por lo de el incidente de pequeños (Ranma tragó saliva). En aquel tiempo yo estaba en la busqueda y llegue a Kyoto con mi local ambulante de Okonomiyakis. Como ustedes recordaran, yo estaba mas vestida como un chico y mucha gente pensaba eso. Fue ahi en Kyoto cuando me encontre con Mitzuki.

Era una noche nublada y las nubes amenazaban con llover, no tenia mucho dinero para pagar alojamiento en un hotel. Fue ahi que por accidente choque con Mitzuki. Ella estaba con un par de guardaespaldas muy grandes, no recuerdo sus nombres pero si recuerdo que se pusieron para protegerla. Uno de ellos me tomó por el hombro y amenazaba con tirarme a un lado cuando ella los calmó y me invitó a su automovil."

.-- Y yo como tonta accedi! Solo tenia frio y queria un lugar para dormir!.--

.-- Lo dices como si ella fuera una demonio por dentro.-- se preguntó Ranma.

.-- Ranma, tu viste como es ella, es hermosa por fuera ¿cierto, pero por dentro creo que es peor que Xian Poo y Kodachi! A mi parecer, ella es una fusión de ellas dos.--

Ranma y Akane palidecieron ¿Alguien peor que Xian Poo y Kodachi? Debia ser una broma. Al mismo tiempo bebieron su té. Kei intentaba imaginarse a una fusión de ellas dos pero sin lograr resultado (en alguna ocasión las vio ingresar al dojo tendo).

.-- Dejenme continuar por favor.--

"Accedi sin antes preguntarle quien era, al decirme a que familia pertenecia yo acepte de inmediato su oferta ¿Quien no habia escuchado de que su familia era una familia respetable en Japon?. Ella se comportaba muy amable conmigo, yo para no tener problemas me ise pasar por un chico frente a sus guardias, pero sentia que ella me estudiaba a fondo.

Esa noche dormi en una de sus habitaciones. Habian pasado unas horas de dormir cuando sentia que alguien entraba a mi habitación, me ise la dormida para estar preparada para atacar. Esa persona lanzó un tranquilizante a la habitación, era como inhalar gas, de echo, era gas. Al respirarlo no podia moverme. Esa persona estaba protegida, al sentir sus manos sobre mi rostro me di cuenta que no era un hombre, sus manos eran finas. Me besó en los labios sin que yo pudiera reaccionar.

Por dentro yo queria moverme, queria salir de ahi, queria poder salir de aquel lugar para poder respirar pero no podia. Cuando senti que aquella mujer intentaba despojarme de mi ropa de dormir pude usar toda mi fuerza y moverme. No se que sucedio en ese intertanto, se que golpie a esa persona y con toda mi fuerza corri al baño a vomitar.

Al otro dia no dije nada, queria ver quien de la casa habia sido, la noche anterior habia conocido a mas integrantes de la familia que no vale la pena mencionarlos. Mitzuki le pidió a su padre si podia quedarme unos dias más, al parecer ella pasaba mucho tiempo sola por que su padre accedio de inmediato, no voy a negar que él era una buena persona y le tome cierto cariño. Pero para la familia yo era un chico llamado Ukyo."

.-- Por que no dijiste que eras una chica desde el principio?.--

.-- Creeme Akane que no tengo idea. Kei ¿Podrias traerme un poco mas de té?.--

.-- Enseguida Ukyo .--

Kei se levantó y fue a la cocina a preparar mas té. Ukyo se acercó a Akane y le hablo al oido mientras Ranma estaba distraido mirando a otro lado.

.-- Akane, debes decirme de donde lo sacaste, mira que esta guapo, dejame a Ranma y tu te quedas con él.--

Akane no respondio, solo se sonrrojo y le pegó en el hombro de forma cariñosa. Al rato volvió a Kei con la tasa de Té.

.-- Muchas gracias Kei-kun .--

.-- De nada pues.--

.-- Vamos U'chan continua con tu historia que la estas cortando en las partes interesantes!.-- Alegó Ranma.

.-- Hentai.-- le recriminó Akane.

Ranma le iba a reprochar pero decidió quedarse callado.

"Pues bien, con Mitzuki nos hicimos amigas, yo trataba de comportarme como un chico pero ella parecia saber que yo era una chica. Respecto al ataque de la noche anterior no volvio a suceder. Ibamos a distintos lados juntas, como yo debia hacerme pasar por chico tuve que acompañarla con trajes de chico. Me comportaba como todo un caballero frente a su padre quien se encariño conmigo.

Fue una tarde que por accidente escuche una conversa de padre e hija.

En ella Mitzuki declaraba que me queria y que queria comprometerse conmigo, su padre no se lo reprochaba, al contrario parecia tomarselo muy bien. Al parecer su hija no tenia muy buena fama dentro de la familia y que decidiera casarse con un chico fue toda una noticia.

Esa misma noche se iso formal la noticia, cuando ambas cumplireramos edad suficiente para casarnos lo hariamos (y para ellos yo seguia siendo un chico). Yo queria marcharme lo antes posible, no queria problemas con la familia.

Esa tarde estaba arreglando mis cosas cuando senti que alguien estaba en la ventana atras mio.

Era Mituzki quien sonreia con una mirada maliciosa, me preguntó si me marchaba y le dije que si. Ella me amenazó con que no dejaria marcharme de aquel lugar y que me quedaria hasta cumplir la mayoria de edad para casarme con ella. Le solte que era una chica y con una sorpresa falsa iso como si me creyera pero se le pasó de inmediato. Cerró las ventanas y con un control remoto cerró la puerta con llave, estaba atrapada. Yo estaba aterrada y le pedia que me dejara de ir, que estaba comprometida con otra persona y que estaba buscandolo, que debia llegar a Tokyo, pero ella se acercaba a mi y yo estaba acorralada en el muró, al estar lo suficientemente cerca mio me inyecto una jeringa con algo que me dejo paralizada. No tenia fuerzas para nada y me empujó directo a la camara. Yo ya no podia moverme."

.-- Cuando recuerdo todo esto me aterra hasta lo mas profundo de mi!.-- Ukyo empesó a llorar nuevamente.

Ranma solo atinó a abrazarla, Akane no iso nada por que entendia que su amiga estaba mal y que si el la abrazaba era solo por un cariño de amistad.

.-- Ella me utilizó como quiso, yo era su esclava y no podia moverme ni decir nada ya que con esas inyecciones me dejaba a su dispocición. Está tan loca como Kodachi y a la ves tan violenta como Xian Poo. No tenia problemas con hacer cosas arriesgadas con tal que le gustaran. Yo varias veces cuando tenia fuerzas para moverme hacia lo imposible para irme de aquel lugar pero ella siempre estaba presente y me utilizaba su disposición.--

.--¿Y como lograste escaparte?.-- preguntó Ranma.

.-- Ironias de la vida Ran chan, ironias de la vida.--

"Con el pasar de el tiempo mi cuerpo fue desarrollando un sistema inmunologico a las inyecciones, asi que cada ves mi cuerpo era mas resistente a aquella droga, pero Mitzuki no se daba cuenta de eso. Asi que una noche, ella llegó a mi cuarto para administrarme la droga y utilizarme, pero mi cuerpo no se lo aceptó y yo se lo enterré a ella tras un gran combate, ella quedo drogada y sin poder hablar ni moverse por esa noche. Yo ahi agarre mis cosas y me escape por la ventana para que los guardias no me vieran.

Pasaron varios dias antes de que me fuera de Kyoto, queria que mi escapada fuera olvidada, de echo, solo me movia en las noches para que no me capturaran. Pasó una 1 semana y decidi marcharme de ahi para no tener que toparme con ella nuevamente. Ahi pasó harto tiempo en mi busqueda por ti, Ranma, en ese intertando pude ir olvidandome de todo y dejandolo como un pasado."

.-- Y ahi termina esta cruel historia.--

Ranma mantenia abrazada a Ukyo, Akane no podia evitar ponerse un poco celosa pero en su interior se decia que no debia hacer nada. Kei se dio cuenta de eso y la invitó afuera de la casa un rato.

.-- Los dejaremos solos un rato, ustedes dos son casi hermanos ¿cierto? creo que en estos momentos es adecuado dejarlos solos.--

**_En el patio._**

****

.-- Akane, si te saque de ahi era para que te tranquilizaras un rato, Ranma no se dio cuenta pero yo si, tu aura de combate estaba amenazando por salir.--

.-- Kei, no puedo evitarlo, verlos asi...muy pocas veces Ranma me a abrazado de esa manera.--

Kei se sentó junto con Akane mirando las estrellas que estaban saliendo.

.-- Mira, yo no soy quien para decirte que debes hacer. Mal que mal, tu eres la unica "normal" del grupo. No te conviertes en nada al contacto de agua fria y dentro de ti no habita un demonio que amenaza tu vida. A mi parecer como alguien externo dentro de todo este lio veo que Ukyo nescesita todo el apoyo de su hermano. No lo busca como prometido, lo busca como amigo y hermano. Tal ves ella lo quiera pero al mismo tiempo ella te respeta ya que tu eres la prometida oficial de él.--

.-- Si lo se Kei!.-- Akane le gritó sin querer. --Lo siento...es que, el es todo caballero y amable con todas las chicas y prometidas locas, pero conmigo casi nunca es asi, y cuando lo es lo olvida al rato.--

.-- Y te gustaria que el fuera asi siempre.--

.-- Asi es...--

Kei le sonrio.

.-- Ranma es Ranma, si cambia a otra manera no seria él. Tarde o temprano va a madurar.--

Akane le devolvio la sonrisa.

.-- Mal que mal, ahora Ukyo entendio como debe sentirse Ranma con todos los problemas que tiene con sus prometidas.--

Al rato salieron Ukyo y Ranma hacia donde estaba ellos.

.-- Decidimos buscar a Mitzuki y afrontarla como sea.--

.-- Yo los acompaño.-- Akane se levantó de inmediato, Kei no dijo nada pero se levanto por igual.

No fue dificil dar con el paradero de Mitzuki, ella estaba a la salida de el Dojo Tendo esperando.

.-- Vengo por lo que es mio.-- la voz de Mitzuki sonaba fria.

.-- Yo no soy tuya! Si me escape de ti fue por que me traicionaste y te aprovechaste de todo lo que era yo!.--

Ukyo no se contuvo y golpeo a Mitzuki en el estomago mandandola a chocar con el muro que estaba atras.

.-- Valla...mi pequeña zorrita aprendio a pelear? eso me gusta, vamos, golpeame nuevamente si te atreves.--

Ukyo no dudo y le golpeo no una ves, si no dos golpes, uno en el rostro y otro en el estomago nuevamente. A cada golpe parecia que Mitzuki se endurecia mas con los golpes.

.-- Ukyo, no sigas, ella se esta burlando de ti.-- Ranma tomó por el hombro a su amiga.

.-- Tu no te metas.-- le espetó a Mitzuki a Ranma.

.-- Me meto donde me plasca, ademas ella es mi amiga y no dejare que alguien que la iso sufrir se la lleve.--

Mitzuki intento golpear a Ranma pero este esquivo su golpe facilmente, ella seguia intentando con todo pero el la esquivaba sin ningun problema, Mitzuki estaba empesando a desesperarse hasta que finalmente sacó algo de su bolsillo que iso retroceder a todos los presentes.

Una pistola.

.-- Devuelveme a la persona que amo AHORA.--

Ukyo se tranquilizó y se acerco a Mitzuki haciendo que bajara el arma, los demas estaban asustados pensando en lo que su amiga iba a hacer.

.-- Por favor Mitzuki, tu no me amas, tal ves tiempo atras si, pero ahora estas obsesionada conmigo. Yo no quiero estar a tu lado, lo que me hiciste hace tiempo es imperdonable. Me utilizaste a tu antojo y a placer, si me amaras como dices no deberias haberme inyectado esa droga para que me quedara a tu lado.--

Mitzuki estaba de piedra, por primera ves se enfrentaba a una Ukyo calmada y que le soltaba todo como una daga pero sin gritarle. Ella estaba acostumbrada a la Ukyo aterrada y dominada, no a una Ukyo madura.

.-- Me dices que me amas ¿pero por que hiciste todo eso? ¿por que no me dejas vivir mi vida y tu te vas a vivir la tuya?.--

Lentamente Ukyo le saca la pistola de las manos y la tira al suelo, todos respiraban aliviados. Pero habia otra sorpresa más. Mitzuki habia sacado una cuchilla de su camisa y habia tomado a Ukyo por la cintura con una mano y apuntandola al pecho con la otra.

.-- Si no eres mia no seras de nadie amada mia, estaremos juntas en el otro mundo.--

Ranma no sabia que hacer, Kei tampoco. Akane se adelantó a ellos y se puso frente a frente a Mitzuki.

.-- Sabes lo que me molesta?.-- Akane se notaba visiblemente molesta .-- Esas chicas como tu que piensan que por que su ser amado no esta con ellas hacen todo para que el este con ellas, incluso llegando a hechizarlo o intentando matar a la persona que el ama.-- Empesaba a surgir el aura azul que Ranma tanto temia.-- ¿Acaso por que Ukyo no te ama es el fin del mundo?.--

.-- A...Alejate!.-- Mitzuki estaba un poco aterrada por la mirada fulminante de Akane.

Akane se acercaba lentamente a Mitzuki que sin darse cuenta soltó a Ukyo (quien se fue a refugiar en los brazos de Ranma), ahora amenazaba con el cuchillo a Akane.

.-- Si das un paso mas te mato!.-- Mitzuki tenia su cuchillo a escasos metros de Akane.

.-- Akane!.-- Ranma al ver la escena no sabia que hacer, sabia que si corria a buscarla Mitzuki seria mas rapida y la atacaria.

.-- Esas chicas como tu me tienen HARTAAAAA!.--

Mitzuki se dispuso a enterrarle la cuchilla al corazón. Pero Akane fue mas rapida y le aplastó en la cabeza el maso-que-no-se-sabe-de-donde-viene-pero-por-lo-general-lo-usa-para-atacar-a-Ranma.

.-- Aaaah, me siento mucho mejor.-- Akane como si nada vuelve a la casa mientras se estira.

Ranma, Kei y Ukyo siguen atonitos ante lo sucedido. Ahi en el suelo tenian a una Mitzuki inconciente.

.-- Bueeeeno.-- Kei toma a Mitzuki en brazos .-- Ustedes dos tienen de que hablar asi que me la llevo a la estacion de trenes para que se la lleve a Kyoto.

.-- Kei, no debes hacer eso.-- le respondio Ranma.

.-- Mira Ranma .-- Kei le sonrie de manera ironica .-- Yo trabajo aqui en el Dojo, de la basura me encargo yo ¿vale?.--

Al rato Kei se marcha dejando a Ukyo y Ranma solos.

.-- Ranma...crees que con esto cambie tu manera de mirarme?.--

.-- Naaa ¿por que lo dices? fue un accidente y nada mas. Ahora Ukyo regresa a tu casa que ya es algo tarde.--

Ukyo bajo su rostro algo triste. Ranma se acordo lo que Kei le habia mencionado la noche anterior con respecto al tacto.

.-- Eh, lo siento Ukyo. ¿Dije algo malo?.--

.-- Como me ves a mi, Ranma?.-- le pregunto su amiga.

.-- Como te veo?.-- Ranma no lo pensó mucho .-- Tu sabes que te veo como una amiga y hermana menor.--

.-- Solo eso?.-- Los ojos de Ukyo amenazaban con llorar pero se contuvo. -- Ya veo, pues bien, que descanses Ranma, cuidate, Buenas noches.--

Ukyo se fue dejando a un Ranma al confundido con todo. Antes de llegar a casa, Ukyo se detuvo en su puerta.

.-- jejeje, que tonta, pense que con lo sucedido podrias verme de otra manera. Bueno, en otro momento sera.--

**Continuara.**

Lo intente, creanme que lo intente. Pero no me salio un final digno para el episodio.

DEJEN REVEWS!


	8. El angel del cielo Parte I

Gracias por los acostumbrados revews de SaQhra y Gran Kaiosama (este ultimo ayudandome con el fic). a ver si mas gente se anima a leer y me escribe mas revews para continuar este fic.

Pues...no mucho que decir respecto al anterior, parece que esta chica dejo la escoba con su prescencia a Ukyo.

El episodio de hoy es muy especial

**Nettohen 2!**

**Episodio 8**

**El angel del cielo?.**

Caian las hojas otoñales en Tokyo y Nerima, pronto empesaria el Otoño y los atardeceres serian de calides cada ves mas apagada. Como de costumbre en los ultimos dias, Kei se dedicaba a barrer las hojas que cada dia volvian a la entrada negandose a salir al exterior.

.-- Ya empesara el otoño, hace 1 mes que estoy aqui y no quiero irme. Gracias padre por enviarme a este lugar. La estoy pasando de maravillas, aunque a Exu aun no puedo controlarlo por completo se que tarde o temprano se ira y...-

Algo lo interrumpio, escuchó un ruido de chicas gritando y Kei se asomó a traves de los arbustos para ver que sucedia, era Happosai quien perseguido por muchas chicas llevaba una bolsa inmensa de ropa interior. Al pasar cerca del dojo, Kei le pone en el camino una escoba justo cuando pasaba frente a él haciendo que el anciano se tropiese. Las chicas lo golpean.

Cuando la ultima chica se fue con su prenda, Happosai se encontraba llorando por que sus "tesoros" habian sido robados.

.-- Kei Kugodgy, eso no te lo perdonare! Como hacerle esto a un anciano!.--

.-- Pero maestro.- Kei ponia cara de inocente y distraido .-- Fue un accidente, ¿no lo ve? con toda la bulla que metian las chicas me distraje y solte la escoba.--

Happosai se levantó y se puso en posición de combate. Kei no se movio.

.-- Por esto la vas a pagar muy caro Kugodgy, me vengare!.--

En ese momento, cuando Happosai se disponia a atacar una patada lo envio a volar a los cielos. Era Akane.

.-- Ese anciano nunca aprendera.--

Akane y Kei miraron como el puntito se iba alejando cada ves mas hasta desaparecer de la vista.

.-- Con esto no regresara durante unas buenas horas.-- Akane entró a su casa dejando a Kei con los ojos muy abiertos.

.-- Ahora que recuerdo, algo asi vi la primera ves que llegué aqui, claro que en ese momento era Ranma.-- Kei volvio a barrer cuando Kasumi le pidió que entrara.

Adentro estaban todos reunidos en la mesa, Kei y Kasumi fueron los ultimos en sentarse. Soun, quien estaba a la cabecera finalmente habló.

.-- Como todos los años por estas fechas, la familia se toma el fin de semana y nos vamos afuera de Tokyo. Este fin de semana es uno largo asi que podriamos hacer algo. Con el señor Tendo estabamos hablando de que les pareceria ir a la Montaña a hacer camping.--

No hubo ninguna queja, todos estaban de acuerdo.

.-- Areglen sus cosas que mañana nos iremos ¿esta claro?.-- Todos afirmaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones a hacer sus maletas.

.-- Como es eso de estos paseos?.-- Kei guardaba un poco de ropa mientras le preguntaba a Ranma.

.-- Cada año es lo mismo, siempre vamos a distintos lugares ya que pocas veces en el año se pueden hacer paseos familiares y los aprovechamos mucho. A mi al menos me sirve para entrenar.--

.-- Y este año ya tienes alguien para poder entrenar ¿cierto compañero?.--

**Habitación de Akane.**

.-- Que te parece que Kugodgy venga con nosotros este año al paseo, Akane?.--

Nabiki estaba sentada en la silla mientras Akane estaba sentada en su cama guardando algunas cosas.

.-- A mi por lo menos no me molesta, es un buen chico y ademas debes recordar que es hijo de nuestro Tio Kojiro asi que en parte es un Tendo. --

.-- Lo se, pero es tan...¿servicial? ¿amable, es una kasumi version masculina.--

Akane se rió de ese ultimo comentario de su hermana.

.-- Ay Nabiki, aun dudas de Kei-kun, si te salvó la vida ¿no lo recuerdas?.--

Nabiki no respondió de inmediato, el recuerdo de aquel momento todavia le perturbaba en la cabeza, era la primera ves que ella se exponia tanto a un peligro como aquel.

.-- Como sea, aun no se gana mi confianza.-- Nabiki se levantó y salió de la habitación de su hermana.

**A la entrada de la casa Tendo.**

.-- Muchas gracias anciana Cologne.-- Kei tomaba en sus manos una pequeña botella que contenia un liquido azulado.

.-- Esto es agua bendita, es para ir poniendo debil a tu demonio, asi que si sientes que esta tomando posesión de ti solo debes tomar un poco y se ira debilitando hasta solo ser un simple espiritu. Que bien que llegue antes, mira que cualquier cosa podria haber sucedido en aquel viaje.--

**Mañana siguiente.**

La familia se fue en el pequeño bus arrendando por Nabiki hacia afuera de Tokyo, pasaron por distintos lugares en la carretera hasta llegar hacia un pequeño sector de montañas en donde se detuvieron. Despues de descargar el bus se marchó y Tendo, Saotome y Kugodgy se fueron a pie por el sendero natural que ahi asomaba.

El viaje a pie no fue muy largo por que alrrededor de una hora despues encontrar un hermoso valle en la montaña, con un gran lago y arboles cubriendo la zona.

.-- Familia.- avisó Soun .-- Creo que aqui pasaremos este fin de semana ¿que les parece?.--

Aprobación por parte de todos.

Se detuvieron a la orila del lago para instarlar las carpas y cortar leña para el fuego de la noche. Kasumi se encargo de ver las raciones de la comida mientras que Soun y Genma se dedicaban a pescar (Hey, que nosotros fuimos buenos pescadores en nuestra juventud ¿cierto Saotome? Asi es Tendo), Nabiki y Akane instalaron las carpas, Kei y Ranma fueron a cortar leña.

.-- Oye Kei, te desafio a que yo puedo cortar mas leña que tu!.--

.-- Como quieras Ranma.--

Akane y Nabiki veian divertidas como ambos chicos competian mientras talaban algunos arboles para cortar leña.

.-- No hay caso...Hombres...- Suspiro Akane resignada pero divertida a la vés.

.-- Voy a poner a prueba a Kugodgy.-- sonrió Nabiki.

Akane no entendió hasta un buen rato despues lo que su hermana habia querido decir.

Tras almorzar los pescados que Soun y Genma lograron pescar (que fueron hartos por cierto), Ranma se fue a practicar sus katas con Akane y Kei se fue a practicar un poco algo mas alejado del resto del grupo. Nabiki veia como el chico se alejaba y decidió acercarse a él.

.-- No te molesta si te observo practicar?.-- Nabiki le sonrio inocentemente

.-- Eh, no para nada Nabiki.-- Kei le devolvio la sonrisa.

Kei empesó entonces a practicar un poco de Kapoeira mesclado con otras artes (aunque principalmente los pasos principales son de Kapoeira). Nabiki no podia ocultar su fasinación por como el chico practicaba y la agilidad que tenia. Asi que decidió empesár su plan.

.-- Oye Kei ¿me podrias enseñar un poco?.--

.-- Claro, acercate.--

Nabiki se acercó a el y Kei le pidio que la siguiera paso por paso, Nabiki no lo hacia nada de mal en su primer intento, pero ella tenia otros planes. Le sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó sensualmente a él (como solo ella sabe hacerlo!).

.-- y dime ¿alla en Brasil tuviste novia o siempre estuviste solito?.--

Kei intentaba concentrarse en lo que le ensañaba a Nabiki pero ella seguia insistiendo haciendo que este se pusiera un poco rojo. Nabiki se acercó mas a él y le abrazó.

.-- Me ensañarias a bailiar Kugodgy sama?.--

.-- este...si...claro...aunque no soy la gran cosa...claro.--

En este punto Kei ya estaba completamente rojo.

A lo lejos Akane y Ranma veian divertidos como Nabiki seducida en broma a Kei.

.-- Pobre, parece q no tiene mucha experiencia con las chicas.-- Akane sonreia con ternura.

.-- Pero ¿Por que Nabiki quiere jugar de esa forma con él?.-- Ranma evitaba partirse de la risa.

.-- Yo creo que por que Kei es una buena persona, no voy a negar que es lindo y que es un caballero y que sabe tratar bien a las mujeres y un sinfin de cosas mas.--

Esa era una indirecta para el pobre Ranma que no pudo evitar ponerse celoso.

.-- Nabiki Tendo!.--

Kasumi se habia acercado a su hermana quien tenia preso de terror a Kei.

.-- Que sucede hermanita?.--

.-- Puedes ir a ayudarme con el almuerzo por favor?.-- Eso ultimo sono mas una orden que como un favor, Nabiki accedio de mala gana y se fue.

Kasumi se acercó a Kei y le ayudo a levantarse.

.-- No te preocupes, tienes q seguirle el juego, nada mas.-- Kasumi se acercó un poco a él y le susurro al oido .-- Aunque a mi tambien me gustaria que me enseñes a bailar.-- y se fue sonriente.

Kei sentia que aquel fin de semana iba a ser demasiado largo. Ranma se acercó a él.

.-- Hey, no debes preocuparte, que Nabiki es asi siempre.--

El dia transcurrio sin mas problemas y llegada la noche todos se fueron a dormir luego de estar en una fogata cantando y contando cuentos de terror.

Kei se quedó echado en el suelo mirando al cielo, Ranma lo acompaño al rato.

.-- ¿Que miras?.--

.-- hmm? ah hola Ranma, no pasa nada, estaba mirando las estrellas, por lo general lo hago en las noches. Me relaja mirarlas.--

Ranma se echo al suelo igual que el y se dedicaron a mirar las estrellas. Ambos conversaban sobre el dia cuando algo les llamó la atención.

Una estrella empesaba a decender a gran velocidad donde estaban ellos. Ranma y Kei se levantaron en caso de que algo malo sucediera. La "estrella siguio bajando a gran velocidad y pasó al lado del campamento creando una gran ventisca debido a la velocidad. Kei se dio vuelta para ver si todo estaba bien, Ranma siguió mirando a la estrella hasta que chocó un poco mas adelante, tras el bosque que estaba frente a ellos.

Ninguno de los dos habló, fueron rapidamente corriendo para ver que era lo que sucedia. Se sentia una gran presencia y todo el lugar estaba iluminado.

.-- Ya falta poco, cada ves siento mas la prescencia.-- Ranma intentaba mirar atraves de los arbustos pero era dificil por la luz que irradiaba. Finalmente llegaron a donde la estrella habia caido.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos no era un cometa o un meteorito, en su lugar se encontraba una mujer de tunicas blancas y cabello castaño, se encontraba desmayada en el lugar de la colisión.

.-- y ella?.--

**Continuara.**

Perdonenme pero este episodio es muy largo y creo que dividiendo en dos el episodio quedara mejor.

¿Quien es la mujer misteriosa? ¿De donde viene?

DEJEN REVEWS


	9. El angel del cielo Parte II

Solo me llegó un revew pero sirve, continuare el fic al menos este capitulo.

LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, EH SUFRIDO UN COLAPSO MENTAL QUE NO ME A DEJADO ESCRIBIR NADA! ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE ESTE.

**Episodio 9**

**Nettohen**

**El angel del cielo, mensajes del mas alla**

Ranma y Kei encontraron una bella mujer dentro de un crater, el chicho de la trensa la levanto con cuidado, ella estaba desmayada. Kei vio que habia algo más, un libro rojo. Lo tomó y se lo guardó entre sus ropas.

La joven mujer tenia los cabellos castaños, las blancas tunicas cubrian todo su cuerpo.

- Vamos Kei! Ella esta muy debil, debemos llevarla al campamento!.--

Ambos chicos corrieron veloces como el viento al campamento, no se sorprendieron cuando vieron a todos despiertos, habian sentido el gran impacto de lo que pensaban habia sido una explosión. Se sorprendieron al ver a la chica que estaba inconciente en los brazos de Ranma.

.-- y ella?.-- Soun fue el primero en hablar.

.-- ni idea.-- le respondió Ranma .-- La encontramos tirada en el bosque, ella llegó de ahi arriba -- señalando el cielo -- pero no sabemos quien es por que esta inconciente.--

Soun vio su rostro...algo le sonaba familiar.

.-- Papá?.-- Kasumi se acercó a su padre -- Que hacemos con ella?.--

.-- Llevenla a mi tienda, ahi veremos que hacemos.-- ordenó el señor Tendo.

**Ya dentro de la tienda.**

La mujer empesaba a despertar, se sentia extraña, ¿estaba acostada? parecia que si, le dolia mucho la cabeza...¿que tenia ahi? una venda?. Algo tenia que hacer, le dolia mucho pensar.

.-- Como te sientes?.-- una vos femenina desconocida le habia hablado. Giró su cabeza y vio a una chica muy parecida a ella en el color de sus cabellos.

.-- Quien...eres?.--

.-- Mucho gusto, me llamo Kasumi Tendo ¿y tu?.--

.-- Me dicen Arkel, ¿donde estoy?.--

Kasumi se dio cuenta q los ojos de Arkel eran de color celestes, tenia el aspecto de ser una mujer joven. Aunque quien sabe la edad que tenia.

.-- Estas en Japon...mis amigos te vieron caer del cielo y...--

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, Arkel empesó de inmediato a moverse desesperada.

.-- El libro! donde esta el libro!.--

.-- Que libro?.--

.-- Cai aqui con un libro que es muy importante para mi...ahi podre saber que es lo que vine a hacer a la Tierra ¿puedes buscarlo por favor Kasumi?.--

Ella asintió, Arkel le dijó que era un libro de color Rojo. Ella salió de la tienda y vio a los demas con caras de preocupación, al ver a Kasumi se acercaron a ella para preguntar como estaba. Kasumi les dijo su nombre y q estaba en busca ahora de un cuaderno color Rojo.

Kei se dio cuenta que era el libro que tenia en mano y sigilosamente mientras los demas iban a buscar al bosque aquel libro, entró a la tienda.

.-- Mucho gusto señorita, buscaba esto ¿no es asi?.--

Arkel tomó el libro y lo abrió, ahi estaba todo lo que tenia que hacer aquella noche.

.-- Muchas gracias, me haces un gran favor. Podre completar la misión que se me me a encomenado.

.-- Perdoneme por ser intruso, pero ¿podria decirme que misión? tal ves podria intentar ayudarle.--

Los demas regresaron del bosques desilucionados ya que no habian encontrado el libro que aquella mujer buscaba. Kei los recibió en el campamento y les dijo que ella ya tenia su libro y que Arkel queria hablar con la familia Tendo. Primero con Soun.

Este no entendia para nada que era lo que pasaba pero si ella deseaba hablar con él entonces asi seria.

- Soy el patriarca de la familia, creo que por eso quiere primero hablar conmigo.-

Soun entró a la tienda donde se encontraba el angel. Pasaron 5 minutos, luego 10. Cuando empesaban a preocuparse él salió, pero no era Soun, parecia renovado, como si tuviera años menos, si una carga se hubiera aliviado, tenia los ojos hinchados como si hubiera llorado de verdad (Nota del autor: Digo que lloró de verdad ya que en toda la serie a llorado exageradamente) pero habia una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Se acercó a donde estaba Kasumi.

- Hija, tu eres la siguiente.-

- Papá? que sucedio? por que estas asi?.-

Soun solo se limitó a sonreirle y a darle un beso en su frente.

- Entra hija, ella quiere verte.-

Kasumi se dirigió a la tienda extrañada, antes de entrar miro por ultima ves a su padre, el miraba al cielo.

Y asi volvio a pasar el mismo lapso de tiempo, Kasumi salió de la tienda, pero tambien parecia otra persona. Se veia mas ¿Grande? ¿mas mujer? todos miraban a Kasumi de otra manera, como si ella irradiara mas energia.

Ella se dirigió a Nabiki.

- Hermana, es tu turno, tienes que hacerlo.-

Nabiki confundida entró sin vacilar a la tienda, Soun y Kasumi solo se abrazaron. Akane miraba confundida la escena, Ranma y Genma sentian que estaban en una pelicula sin subtitulos y que habian llegado a la mitad por que no entendian nada. Kei que estaba en la fogata miraba todo con una sonrisa, Ranma se acercó a él.

-- oye ¿que sucede aqui? tu te quedaste con Arkel asi que tu deberias saber que sucede.--

Pero por toda pregunta, Ranma obtuvo un gesto de "te lo dire en cuanto pueda".

Y finalmente salió Nabiki, no parecia haber cambiado nada, pero no habia un cambio externo en ella, sino interno.

.-- Hermanita, es tu turno.- le dijo dirigiendose a Akane.

Esta ultima se dirigió a la tienda, por instinto miró a Kei quien le iso una señal que entrara. Ranma seguia sin entender nada.

.-- Ya, a entrado Akane ¿Puedes decirme que sucede?.--

.-- Ese angel tiene un mensaje para cada uno de los Tendo de su ser mas querido, alguien que los tres perdieron hace mucho tiempo. Ese mensaje debia ser entregado hace mucho tiempo, pero Arkel a sido la encargada para que ahora pudiese entregarlo.--

.-- Te refieres a...--

Kei asintió con la cabeza.

.-- Pero me di cuenta que tiene un leve parecido con Kasumi.--

.-- Sera por que ellas dos tenian un parecido? y aunque Arkel no sea ella tiene la escencia.--

**Flashback.**

.-- Perdoneme por ser intruso, pero ¿podria decirme que misión? tal ves podria intentar ayudarle.--

Arkel miró a Kei con cierta desconfiansa pero sus ojos cambiaron al instante y le sonrió con una hermosa y cinsera sonrisa que Kei no habia visto nunca.

.-- Tienes un corazón puro y has sufrido una perdida no hace mucho, asi que podras entender. Yo vengo de parte de la difunta esposa de Soun Tendo y madre de sus hijas. De echo, tengo parte de ella, eso es lo que se. Si ves bien, la hija mayor, Kasumi Tendo, tiene un parecido conmigo. Eso es por que yo tengo algo de su madre. Mi misión es cerrar las cosas pendientes que tengo con mi esposo e hijas, de ahi podre volver al cielo adonde pertenesco.--

.-- Y el cuaderno rojo es?.--

.-- Contiene los recuerdos pendientes que deben ser solucionados. Es algo complicado de entender, yo solo soy una angel mensajera llamada Arkel, esta noche le llegó el turno a la familia Tendo. El cuaderno que me has entregado contiene los nombres de distintas personas a las que un familiar les dejó tiempo atras y hay algun asunto pendiente.-

.-- Sigue siendo complicado para mi. Eres y a la ves no?.--

.-- Exacto.--

**Fin Flashback.**

Akane salió de la tienda, ella se veia visiblemente llorando, Ranma por instinto corrió para abrazarla. Kei entró a la tienda.

Arkel se veia mucho mejor que al principio.

.-- Les entregaste a cada uno su mensaje?.--

.-- Si, muchas gracias.-- Ella le sonrio .-- Ademas ahora es tu turno.--

Kei se veia confundido.

.-- El mio, pero si yo no soy un Tendo.--

.-- Pero fuiste hijo de Kojiro, y en este cuaderno sale tu nombre: Kei Kugodgy.--

Kei suspiro resignado, esto lo habia agarrado por sorpresa.

.-- Esta bien, quiero escuchar lo que mi padre tiene para mi.--

"Hijo mio, estoy orgulloso de todo lo que has avanzado en el tiempo que llevas viviendo en la casa de mi hermano. Debes seguir asi, se que tarde o temprano eliminaras a ese demonio que llevas dentro de ti. Hagas lo que hagas se que nunca me decepcionaras. Te quiero hijo."

Esas eran las palabras que Kei nescesitaba escuchar de su padre antes de su muerte, aquellas palabras que nescesitó en demasia ya que la culpa lo carcomia aun entonces. Unas lagrimas empesaron a salir de sus ojos.

.-- Bien, ahora debo irme.-- Arkel empesaba a levantarse, kei reacciono de inmediato y la ayudo a levantarse.

Afuera estaban todos esperandola. Uno a uno se despidio. Cuando todo acabó ella se elevó hasta parecer una diminuta estrella. Pasó un buen rato hasta que todos decidieron irse a dormir, cada uno pasaria una muy grata noche.

Pero Akane no se movia, estaba sentada mirando como la fogata se consumia de apoco.

.-- Que te dijo tu madre?.-- Una voz la sorprendio, era Kei quien se acercaba por atrás.

.-- Como sabias que era ella?.--

.-- Tuve una conversación con ella mientras se fueron a buscar el libro.-- Kei se sentó a su lado .-- Ademas ella tambien tenia un mensaje para mi.--

.-- Ah si? Y cual era?.-- Akane le miraba con ganas de saber.

.-- Primero me dices el tuyo y despues te digo el mio.--

.-- No se vale!.-- Akane ponia cara de puchero mientras Kei evitaba reirse con fuerza.

.-- Esta bieeeeen, Kojiro me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi y que hiciera lo que hiciera nunca se sentiria decepcionado de lo que yo era para él.-

Akane se apoyo en él.

.-- Mi madre me dijo que yo habia sido un sueño para ella, que ella me amó con toda su alma y que si no hubiese muerto me habria enseñado a cocinar, ademas de que conmigo no tenia nada pendiente salvo que queria que yo supiera que ella desde el mas alla siempre se a sentido orgullosa de mi y como consejo...-- Akane se sonrojo, kei la miró y finalmente ella se decidió.-- me pidio que fuera mas señorita al menos con Ranma.--

Ellos dos se miraron y se rieron a la ves, esa si habia sido una petición extraña, ambos sabian que con Ranma habia que tener esa actitud aunque despues el terminara diciendole marimacho y esas cosas.

.-- Supongo que a tu padre y a tus hermanas les habra dicho cosas diferentes, al menos a Nabiki por que no vi que ella estuviese asi, al menos que lo que le halla dicho la halla cambiado de mentalidad o algo asi. Quien si tuvo un cambio notorio fue Kasumi y tu padre, creo que se veia mas joven o algo asi.--

Akane y Kei se levantaron, el chico apagó lo que quedaba de la fogata, ambos se fueron a sus respectivas tiendas a descansar, esa habia sido una larga noche y quedaba aun un poco mas de fin de semana.

**CONTINUARA.**

Ufff...me demore mas de un mes en terminar este capitulo, mientras sufria de la cabeza me dedique a hacer fanfics cortos (como Tu bella desconocida) para asi ir moldeando mi cabeza hasta llegar a esto. Espero que les halla gustado.

DEJEN REVEWS


End file.
